


New Beginnings

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Depressed Liam Dunbar, Developing Friendships, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Liam Dunbar, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Guilt, Hunter Nolan (Teen Wolf), Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar has an eating disorder, Liam is basically everyone's child, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Bonding, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, References to Depression, Slow Romance, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: What happens after Theo takes Liam home from the night at the hospital?TW: EDNOS, depression, self-harm, typical canon violence
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Opened Eyes

“Hey, are you okay?” Theo looked over as he pulled up to Liam’s house. The beta was leaning against the window. 

Liam looked over at him, the chimera was covered in dirt and blood. They just left the hospital after Melissa pulled a few bullets out of them. Liam just nodded; he glanced in the back seat. He knew Theo was sleeping in his truck; he wished he could offer him a bed, but he didn’t know. Something was weird. Theo came back for him. Theo saved him again. 

“I’m not dying for you.”

“I’m not dying for you either.”

Liam watched Theo trace his lips. He grabbed him from harm. He took Gabe’s pain. He changed, but both of them have changed. 

“Liam, you’re home.”

Liam glanced at him, “sorry, ah thanks for dropping me off.”

Theo glanced at him, coated in dirt and blood. He looked deep in thought, almost like he wasn’t even there. He was worried about him; he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His face sunken in with dark circles highlighting his eyes.

“Are you in pain?”

“No,” Liam looked at him, “I’m fine, just thinking about everything.”

“The hunters are out of this town for now.”

“For how long though?”

“I don’t know, Liam just enjoy it,” Theo stared at him. Liam had been through too much; he didn’t deserve this. 

“I guess you’re right. Are you staying in Beacon Hills?” Liam hoped he was. He didn’t want him to leave. He could not admit it, but he needed him. He needed Theo. 

“I think I’ll stay around,” Theo smirked. 

“Okay, I’ll see you around,” Liam finally opened the door.

“Goodnight, Liam.”

“Night,” Liam jumped out closing the door behind him. He limped up the stairs, trying to let the bullet wound in his calf heal. He glanced back as Theo finally pulled out, who knows where he was going to end up tonight. He slowly opened the door, greeted by his parents.

“Liam, thank god,” his mother wrapped her arms around him.

“Hi, mom.”

“You’re safe.”

“The hunters left town,” Liam muttered as Dr.Geyer hugged him.

“Good,” his step-dad smiled.

“I really need a shower, goodnight,” Liam went up the stairs.

“Love you, sweetie.”

Liam sighed after the ghost riders he told his parents he was a werewolf; they were scared at first, but Melissa calmed them down. They now were just worried about him; he knew it, but it still didn’t make it easier. They didn’t think he was a monster but trying to convince himself he wasn’t was the hard part. 

He climbed into the shower, feeling the hot water run over his body. His mind kept wandering back to the elevator, Theo. The chimera kept saving him over and over again, and he didn’t understand why. The way Theo spoke to him was different then everyone else. He knew that. He stopped Liam from killing. Why? Why didn’t he even care if he had blood on his hands? He didn’t understand. 

Theo sighed as Liam walked up the stairs. He wasn’t afraid of anything except losing Liam. He couldn’t lose the beta. He did not understand why. Liam Dunbar, Scott’s innocent beta with anger issues, star lacrosse player, the one that made out with his ex-girlfriend in his back seat. Why was he attracted to him? He would do anything for him. Sure, the beta brought him back from the Skinwalker’s prison, but that wasn’t all. He kept coming back for him, keeping him safe. He needed to stay innocent; he didn’t deserve blood on his hands. He deserved the best, and the best wasn’t Theo.

Theo pulled into a gym parking lot, praying no deputies would kick him out tonight. They were probably too worried about cleaning up after the war to care about one truck parked in the wrong spot. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He was running out of money fast; he barely had enough for food and gas. He needed somewhere to stay; he needed a job. He glanced at the gym he pulled into; he thought in the morning he could see if they needed help. Right now, all he wanted was to do was sleep. He crawled into his back seat, draping a blanket over him, thinking about Liam.


	2. Making Connections

Liam groaned as his alarm went off, 6:00. He hated it; the town was at an all-out war last night, but they still had school. Welcome to Beacon Hills; they just brushed everything aside and pretended everything was fine. Liam stood up feeling dizziness come over him; he was exhausted from everything. The past month; he couldn’t think of the last time he slept peacefully, the last meal he actually ate. He was so tired of it all. He picked up his phone, glancing at a message from Mason asking if he was going to school. He answered it, but his finger wandered to Theo’s contact. He should make sure he was okay. He knew the chimera could handle himself, but there was something inside of him that just needed to know he was okay.

“Hey.”

The message was sent, now it was just a waiting game. 

“Morning, Liam,” his mother smiled over her coffee.

“Morning, mom, is dad at work?” Liam looked at her. He almost laughed; he didn’t even know how there was enough of the hospital standing for him to go to work. He knew they probably just put up a few plastic sheets and called it good enough.

“Yes,” she answered, “he works five to five today. Are you feeling up to school today?”

Liam nodded. What else was he supposed to do all day? “Yes, I’m okay.”

“Did you get hurt last night?”

“It healed,” Liam shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself a cup of black coffee. He needed the warmth, and he needed to wake up.

“Liam, I know I don’t understand everything that happens in this town, but just please be careful, and you know you can tell me anything.”

“Of course,” Liam managed to give her a light smile.

“Who dropped you off last night?” she asked trying to change the subject.

“Theo Raeken, he’s half-werewolf, half-werecoyote.”

“Is he a friend of yours?”

Liam stared at her; what were Theo and him? Allies? No, they were more than that. Friends? They were he guessed, but he felt like there was something more there. 

“Yes,” Liam finally answered, “We always have each other’s backs.”

“I’d love to meet him sometime,” she smiled.

“I’ll have him over someday,” Liam answered. Would he ever have Theo over? He didn’t know. Would Theo ever want to meet his mom? He never knew with the chimera, sometimes he could care less about him, punch him in the face, other times he was dragging him away in his arms. 

“Do you want anything to eat?”

“No, I’m not hungry,” Liam admitted. 

“Okay, lacrosse tonight?”

“I guess,” Liam shrugged. He thought he was still on the team. He hoped his team would at least accept him at this point. Gabe was gone, Aaron was gone, Nolan seemed to be on their side now. He had to talk to the boy too; he saw Nolan in the hospital fight alongside Melissa. He helped Liam out; he was just lost. Liam knew he was just acting on fear; it wasn’t his fault he grew up in a town where people had claws. 

“I got to go,” Liam looked at her.

“Have a good day.”

Liam walked out the door and grabbed his keys. He hated driving. He did it because he had to, but if he didn’t have to he wouldn’t. He got angry when he drove; it scared him. 

Theo woke up to pounding on the window, great he thought. He glanced up to see a young man staring at him.

“Sorry, I’ll move,” Theo cracked his door.

“No problem, man,” the man smiled, “what are you doing in my parking lot in the first place?”

Great, this was his gym, Theo thought to himself. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Theo shrugged.

“Is that blood?” 

“Not mine, I haven’t found a place to shower yet.”

“Well, there are showers in the locker room; you can use them if you want,” the man smiled.

“You don’t mind?” Theo looked up.

“No, problem it looks like you need it. My name is Tate.”

“Theo,” Theo climbed out of his back seat and held out a hand. 

“Man, you work out don’t you?” Tate smirked.

“Ya, I guess,” Theo laughed.

“ Are you one of those supernatural creatures? I’m assuming you fought in the fight in town last night from the looks of it.”

“Half-werewolf, half-werecoyote,” Theo nodded. The man looked fascinated instead of scared. Theo liked him; he could tell. 

“So, you don’t have a house, looks like you need money, and can definitely lift some weights?”

Theo nodded, “that’s about right.”

“If you want to stay in Beacon Hills, I have an offer.”

“I do; I have something here I have to look after.”

“Ah, a girl?” Tate laughed.

“No,” Theo answered calmly, “more of I owe someone my life.”

“Soulmate stuff?”

“What’s the deal?” Theo cut him off. 

Tate smirked, “I need help at the gym; I could use another trainer. There’s a back room you can stay in, free showers. We have a break room with a microwave, refrigerator, and toaster oven. I’ll pay you if you clean the place, decent too, enough for food, gas, clothes, and even buying your special someone something. Do we have a deal?”

“The best deal I have right now,” Theo stared at him, “you don’t mind the claws?”

“Couldn’t care less; I’m kind of a lone wolf right now myself I could use some help.”

“Well, I guess I can help you out,” Theo smiled. 

Theo followed Tate inside. He showed him the room, the locker room, and the overview of the gym. 

“Go get a shower; you’re starting to stink up the place,” Tate laughed. 

“Thanks,” Theo nodded. It was weird how fate worked sometimes things just fell into place even for someone who didn’t deserve it. 

He climbed into the shower, finally hot water. Theo smiled to himself; he lucked out. He could see the blood on his claws. He knew he didn’t deserve this luxury. Thoughts of his sister drowning, his claws slashing Josh’s throat, Tracy’s dying breathes, the bullet hitting Malia, his claws in Scott’s chest swarmed his mind. He was a monster, but then thoughts of Liam danced in his head. The restless beta didn’t need him, or did he? Theo thought about it; Liam would have blood on his claws if it wasn’t for him. He would be dead if it wasn’t for him; Liam didn’t deserve that. The pack was leaving. Liam would be expected to take Scott's role. Theo couldn’t just wallow in his own pity, but he had to stay strong for Liam. Maybe, he was just making this up. He didn’t really care if he was; he wasn’t willing to live without him. 

Theo threw on some clothes and walked out to Tate standing with a breakfast sandwich and coffee, “I thought you probably didn’t eat yet.”

“I’m starving, thank you,” Theo smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate, much less had a hot meal. He was surviving off of protein bars, trail mix, and whatever he could buy at a gas station and eat in his car. Things were looking up for him. He glanced down at his phone as it dung; it was Liam.

“What’s up?” Theo typed back.

He glanced up at Tate, “what time does the gym close?”

“You’ll be working 6-3, I have another guy take 3-10, then if you can just clean up before 6 the next day. That will be good for me,” Tate smiled.

“Really that’s it?” Theo questioned him.

“That’s it,” Tate answered, “what already planning a date?”

“Something like that,” Theo sighed. He didn’t need to see Liam already, but he wanted to. He felt like he needed to make sure he was okay.

Liam heard his phone ding as he pulled into school; the chimera already answered. 

He typed, “school, what about you?”

“Work.”

“Work?” Liam glanced at his phone. Liam was confused; Theo never mentioned a job. The chimera lived in his truck; how did he have a job? 

“I got a job today.”

“Where?”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing?” Liam stared at his phone, what was going on Theo wanted to hang out? He couldn’t even picture Theo having fun; it was always fighting off some supernatural threat with him or just him being the supernatural threat. 

“Want to go for a drive?”

“Sure, I have lacrosse until four.”

“I’ll pick you up at school.”

“Sounds good.”

“Have fun at school, Li.”

Liam stared at his phone, “Li?” Theo called him Li; he told him to have fun at school. What was going on with the chimera? He was knocked out of his thoughts by Mason knocking on his window. 

“Hey,” Liam climbed out. 

“What’s wrong?” Mason looked at him, already reading his expression. 

“Nothing, it’s just Theo is picking me up after school today.”

“Theo? As in Raeken?” Corey asked. 

“What other Theo do you know?” Liam snapped back at him, a little too harshly.

“Geez, I was just asking. That just doesn’t seem like Theo. Are you sure you will be safe?” 

“Corey, you saw it last night; he changed.”

“I also saw him save you a lot recently,” Mason smirked.

“So, I saved him from the Skinwalker’s prison,” Liam snapped at him next.

“Liam, he came back to Beacon Hills for you. After the tunnels, he looked at me and said he would never be back.”

“He just did it because Scott called him back.”

“Theo knows he will never be part of Scott’s pack; he came back for you. He took a bullet for you,” Mason added on. 

“Shut up,” Liam muttered walking ahead.

School was weird. Liam, Mason, Corey still received stares, but it was not as malicious anymore. It was more of like an awareness. Teachers were being overly nice to them. Liam wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it, but he was leaning more towards hate. They finally made it to lunch when he noticed Nolan for the first time all day. The boy was sitting alone of course; he had no friends left. Gabe was his only friend, to begin with; he felt bad for him. Gabe was awful to him, but he knew they had been friends for as long as Mason and he were.

“Hey, I’m going to talk to Nolan,” Liam looked at Mason and Corey as they headed towards their usual table.

“As in tried to kill you, Nolan?” Corey asked.

“You have no faith in people; do you?” Liam glared at him.

“Liam, you realize half the town tried to kill us last night right?” Corey answered.

“I know,” Liam sighed. He felt bad Corey couldn’t trust anyone; he knew that. His parents basically abandoned him after he started dating Mason. He moved in with the Hewitt’s. He knew Corey was wary of everything. “He doesn’t have anyone; you and I both know he helped us last night.”

Corey nodded, “you’re right.”

Mason smiled, grabbing Corey’s hand to grab food. 

“Hey,” Liam sat down across from Nolan who was slowly eating a sandwich. 

“Hey,” Nolan stared at him as if he was going to claw him right there.

“I just wanted to say, thank you.”

“Liam, I tried to kill you; you don’t need to thank me.”

“You helped us last night.”

“I realized what I was doing was awful, but it doesn’t take back the fact that I did it.”

“Would you do it again?”

“No,” Nolan’s voice shook. He was almost in tears. He felt awful for what he had done; he wasn’t meant to be a killer. His mind flashed to punching Liam in the face, his finger on the trigger of his crossbow, Liam about ready to rip his head off, then Gabe lying on the ground lifeless. 

“Nolan, I know you were just scared; I don’t blame you.”

“You should,” Nolan said as tears were coming down his face.

“Hey, stop,” Liam stared at him, “it wasn’t your fault. Monroe used you; she used all of you. I’m even sorry about Gabe; I know you two were close.”

Nolan nodded composing himself, “thanks, you really deserve a lot better.”

Liam shrugged, “I’m not perfect; I wanted to rip your head off a few times.”

Nolan managed to crack a smile, “thanks for not beating me up.”

“I think you got plenty of that last night,” Liam looked at Nolan’s black eye, puffy lip, and bruises littering his cheekbone.

“I guess I deserved it,” Nolan shrugged, “um, so are you coming to lacrosse tonight?”

“If you let me, captain,” Liam smiled. 

“Liam, I don’t want to be captain; you need to tell Coach to give it back to you. I don’t deserve it; you are the only one on that team that can be captain.”

Liam thought about it; he could take back captain. He figured no one would argue with him at this point, but also Nolan had nothing left. He was just back to being a timid, boy with no friends. 

“Co-captains?” Liam suggested. 

“Co-captains?” Nolan looked back. 

“Yes,” Liam nodded. 

“If that’s what you want.”

“I do,” Liam stated, “I also want you to come sit with us, Mason, Corey, and I.”

“Liam, I stabbed Corey in the library.”

“And he forgives you,” Liam smiled, “come on.”

Liam led Nolan over to their table.

“Hey,” Mason smiled.

Corey just kind of smiled, but continued to eat not looking up.

“So, we’ve decided to be co-captains,” Liam stated. 

“I tried to let him be captain,” Nolan added on.

“He did, but I refused the offer,” Liam smirked. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Mason smiled as Corey nodded along. 

“Liam, so what are you and Theo doing tonight?” Mason asked to break the tension.

“I don’t know; he asked if I wanted to go on a drive,” Liam shrugged, “it’s not like we’ve ever hung out before.”

“Are you two like not dating?” Nolan asked. 

“What?” Liam stared at him.

“I don’t know you two are always together, and he kept saving you. I just assumed you two were a thing.” 

Liam’s face blushed, “no, um we are just friends.”

“Friends?” Corey finally spoke. 

“I mean right; we are friends?” 

“Liam, it kind of seems like more than friends,” Mason sighed. 

“You’re losing it,” Liam laughed as the bell saved him from further embarrassment. 

He was picking Liam up at 4. Theo just read the messages over and over in his head. What was he doing? He just asked Liam to go on a drive with him. Theo never did anything other than focus on staying alive, but now he was hanging out with Liam, no supernatural threat, no hunters, just him and the beta. It was weird for him, but he was actually looking forward to something in his life. 

Tate handed Theo a training plan as a young woman walked in, “here is your first client.”

Theo smiled as he went over to introduce himself; he still had his charm. He watched as the girl easily watched his muscles as he displayed each lift to her. She liked it when he spotted her after the hour session she looked at him. 

“Can I ask for your number?” 

Theo laughed, “sorry, I’m not interested.”

“What do you have a girlfriend?” she glared at him.

Theo laughed again, “I would never have a girlfriend.”

“But you’re so…”

“Hot, I know,” Theo smirked.

“So, it’s a guy?” Tate walked over as she left.

Theo nodded, “it’s weird. For my job, I used to have to manipulate anybody, so I kind of got used to just showing charm with everyone. I would do whatever I had to do to get someone close to me. I haven’t actually been attracted to anyone in a while.”

“Until you met this guy?”

“Something like that,” Theo sighed.

“Co-captains? You want to be co-captains now?” Coach glared at them.

“We’ve gotten past our differences,” Nolan answered.

“That doesn’t sound very competitive,” Coach stared at them, “who taught you that crap?”

“You did because you’re a great coach,” Liam saved both of their asses before walking onto the field.

“That went better than expected,” Nolan smiled.

“Oh, that man,” Liam laughed, “let’s go.”

Nolan and Liam headed off towards the field to start warm-up laps. Coach announced them officially being co-captains, everything seemed fine. Liam took off running; he never used his werewolf abilities at practice, but he wasn’t thinking straight. Liam finally stopped and looked behind him and realized the team was halfway back on the track. 

Corey finally caught up to him, “hey, you need to stop; do you know what they are saying about you?”

“I know,” Liam sighed, “I just lost focus.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Liam brushed him off as his mind wandered. He couldn’t even think about lacrosse at this point. The war was over, but it didn’t seem real. He felt like he was going to be shot at in a second. He had to focus. 

He heard his teammates murmuring about him showing off his werewolf abilities, feeling confident, and it was his fault Gabe died. That one struck Liam. He sighed and decided to keep his head low as Coach ran off plays. 

Liam was a mess all of practice. Sure, he was the best player on the field, but he was throwing rouge shots, missing plays, anyone that hit him just knocked him over. He almost took out Corey twice in goal. He got taken out three times by some friends of Gabe by the end of practice he was practically shaking. Liam was exhausted, physically, mentally; he wasn’t there. Coach called the end of practice; Liam watched the team head into the locker room. He got shoved by some teammate; he didn’t even care. He just let the force knock him over. He sat on the field pulling off his helmet. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Nolan came back for him, followed by Corey.

Liam nodded; it was stupid there wasn’t anything wrong. He just couldn’t get everything out of his head. It was swarming. Gabe was dead because of him; Brett and Lori were dead because he couldn’t save them; Hayden left him; Scott, Malia, Stiles, and Lydia would be gone next week. He was expected to take care of everything; he was the beta of a true alpha. He should be stronger than this.

“Here,” Corey pulled him onto his feet.

“Sorry,” Liam shook his head, leaving them following behind confused as ever.


	3. Caring Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS, Vomiting

Mason pulled into the parking lot to pick up Corey, noticing a familiar blue truck there. 

“You did come,” Mason looked at Theo as the chimera rolled down his window noticing him approaching.

“He told you,” Theo smirked. Liam cared enough to tell Mason, and Mason wasn’t about ready to kill him so there was something. 

“He said you wanted to go for a drive with him.”

“I did ask him.”

“Thank you,” Mason stared at him.

“What?” Theo questioned him.

“For coming back, you saved us.”

“Liam could have had it handled.” 

Mason laughed, “did you just not take a compliment? Theo Raeken, not take an ego boost. Are you feeling alright?”

Theo smirked, “I haven’t felt this good for a long time.” 

Mason stared at him, “you like him don’t you?”

“I owe him,” Theo growled.

Mason chuckled, “you saved his life how many times?”

“Shut up, I can still slash your throat.”

“I doubt it,” Mason smiled.

“Want to test it?” Theo reached for the door handle.

“What would Liam think about you killing his best friend?”

Theo sighed, “guess we are stuck here now; aren’t we?”

Mason saw Nolan, Corey, and Liam wander out of the locker room. 

“Have a nice drive, Theo.”

Theo just shook his head and smirked. 

Liam drug himself to Theo’s truck and threw himself into the passenger seat. Theo looked over; he looked exhausted. He smelt dried blood and stared at the boy’s hands seeing claw marks.

“Rough day?” Theo stared at him.

“It’s nothing, just can we go somewhere else?”

Theo nodded and pulled his truck into drive. Liam was leaning against the window. He took note of his disheveled appearance, no smart remarks, no outward rage, nothing but silence.

“Where did you stay last night?” Liam finally asked, pulling his head off the window.

“My truck,” Theo sighed, “I got a place today.”

“Where?” Liam basically screamed at him.

“A gym on the edge of town; I was sleeping in my truck when the owner came this morning. He offered me a job and a place to stay.”

Liam felt a pang of jealousy; he didn’t know why he should be happy for Theo. He had a job, a place to stay, but all he felt was angry that someone gave that to him when he couldn’t. He tried to push the thoughts away.

“I’m glad for you.”

“Are you? You don’t look it,” Theo looked over.

“No, I am you deserve it.”

Theo laughed, “Liam, I don’t deserve anything, and you know that.”

“I watched you change; you saved me. You took Gabe’s pain, and you have to care to do that. You came back.”

Theo nodded, “I did.” He looked over at the beta; he was sincere. Theo smiled to himself; Liam at least thinks he changed that’s all that matters to him.

“I wished I could have offered you somewhere to stay, but my parents-“

“Liam, it’s okay,” Theo smiled, “I’m fine; I’ve always taken care of myself.”

Liam nodded, “how are you feeling after last night?”

“I’m perfectly healed; I feel like you aren’t.” 

Liam stared at him; he could see Theo’s eyes tracking him. He knew the bullet wound wasn’t healing; he was just too exhausted for anything to heal right now. 

“It’s taking longer.”

“Liam, it was one bullet wound; why isn’t it healing?” 

Liam knew his body couldn’t heal itself right now. What was he supposed to tell Theo? He was exhausted. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t calm down for a second. He was worried about everyone. He couldn’t sleep; he couldn’t eat. He didn’t even deserve to heal; he failed a lot of people. The chimera wouldn’t even care and if he did he would feel bad placing that on Theo. 

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugged. 

“Liam, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Theo, why do you care!” Liam snapped.

Theo laughed, “sometimes, I don’t think you have a brain up there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam glared at him as Theo pulled off to the preserve.

“Why do you think I wanted to see you today? Why did I come back for you? Why did I sacrifice myself for you with the ghost riders? Why do you think I was the one who noticed the anuk-ite was affecting your anger? Why do you think I agreed to help you with the zoo? By the way, I saved you from killing Nolan and Gabe,” Theo was done playing guessing games. 

“You care about me,” Liam admitted, calming down.

“Of course, I do!” Theo stared at him.

Liam didn’t know what to say; Theo admitted he cared for him. What did this mean? Did he care for Theo? He did. Liam knew he did. He wanted him to stay in Beacon Hills; he wanted him by his side. 

“I care about you too,” Liam said almost whispering. 

Theo looked over, shocked. He was scared of telling Liam that; he could picture the beta running out of the truck right there and then. Liam cared about him. When was the last time someone actually cared about him? He didn’t really think ever; his parents might have said they did, but they were always all over Tara, leaving him alone for hours. After she died, they didn’t even care when he disappeared one day leaving with the dread doctors. He reached over and grabbed Liam’s hand. 

Liam looked up as Theo grabbed his hand; he watched Theo take some of his pain. He cared about him. Their eyes met as the silence continued. 

“Thanks,” Liam smiled.

“Anytime,” Theo nodded, “do you want to go somewhere?”

“I don’t have anywhere to be except I have to catch up in chemistry.” 

Theo glance over at Liam; the boy looked like he was about ready to fall asleep. He wondered the last actually night of sleep he got; he looked like he hadn’t eaten in a while either. Theo was actually shocked at how small he was when he picked him up after knocking him out of the zoo. He looked even smaller today. He needed help. 

“Do you want to get something to eat, then I could help you with chemistry?” Theo suggested.

“You can help me with chemistry?” 

“Liam, I was raised by chemists; all they gave me were textbooks for entertainment.”

“Sure,” Liam shrugged. He needed help; he didn’t want to leave Theo. He needed to be with him. 

Theo drove to a little diner on the edge of town, “I used to come here as a kid.”

Liam stared at Theo, imaging him as a child innocent before the dread doctors manipulated him.

“I come here with Mason and Corey sometimes,” Liam sighed, "and I used to come with Hayden."

Theo looked over at him hearing the sadness in his voice. He wondered if he was over her yet or not. He made some remark about her never coming back a few weeks ago. 

"Have you heard from her?" Theo asked.

Liam looked to be on the verge of tears. Theo looked ashamed that wasn't the right question to ask. 

"She blocked me on everything. She claimed it was safer for her sister if she had no contact with us."

"I'm sorry, Liam," Theo muttered unsure of what to say.

Liam looked over; did Theo just apologize to him? 

"It's no big deal," Liam answered, grabbing the door handle.

They walked in and took a seat, quickly getting waited on by a girl Liam recognized graduated with Scott and them. 

“Drinks?” she smiled.

“Coffee, black,” Liam stared at her.

“Water, please,” Theo smiled.

“Why do you always have to be charming?” 

“Why are you so angry all the time?” 

Liam laughed, “I guess you’re right.”

“But seriously, you got coffee right now?”

“I need help with chemistry remember.” 

“Whatever, Little Wolf.”

“What did you just call me?” 

“Little Wolf,” Theo smirked. He liked it; he knew it would drive Liam insane, but it was cute.

Liam growled under his breath as the waitress came back. 

“What would you two like?”

Theo ordered a cheeseburger and French fries, while Liam stared at the menu for a second.

“Chicken tenders, please,” Liam added emphasis on the please just to mock Theo.

“Five or three?” 

Liam looked at her; he probably could only eat one if he tried. He didn’t even know the last time he ate.

“Three, plain.”

“I’ll have that right out,” she smiled walking away.

“Is that all you want?” Theo looked at him as he was gripping the coffee as if his life depended on it. 

“What do you think I eat a lot?”

“No,” Theo stared at him, seeing him get sensitive about the topic, “you just look like you haven’t been eating at all.”

Liam sighed; Theo noticed. He wondered if anyone else noticed, probably not, no one else really noticed Liam. He was always just the beta with anger issues or the kid good at lacrosse. Everyone knew he would always be there for them, what else did they need him for. Mason was busy with Corey, Scott and everyone else was way too preoccupied in leaving even before the war. Then, the war happened, and no one could think about anything except that.

“I have been,” Liam answered watching the steam roll off his coffee.

“If you say so,” Theo brushed it off, “how was school?”

“School,” Liam shrugged, “I have an entire month of work to catch up on, apparently getting your life threatened at school means nothing.” 

Theo stared at him; he knew about Nolan and Gabe beating him up, but he really didn’t think about what Liam had been going through at school. He managed to not kill anyone which was progress, but being a target wasn’t easy for him. 

“How’s everyone treating you?”

“Fine, I mean the whispers aren’t going to stop, but everyone’s fine with it now. Nolan apologized; I think we are kind of friends now.”

“You made friends with the kid who had a crossbow aimed at your head, the one who beat you up?” Theo was getting angry for Liam at this point.

“He was just acting on fear plus he helped us yesterday. Hey, you thought about killing me too,” Liam stared at him.

“I guess you’re right,” Theo smirked. He didn’t really understand Liam’s ability to forgive, but he appreciated it. 

“What did you do today?” Liam asked. It was weird sitting here with Theo, eating dinner with him like he was his friend, just normal teenagers. 

“I worked with two clients at the gym and went to lunch with Tate. Then, I have to clean up the gym tonight.”

“Tate?” Liam didn’t even know why he asked that. He didn’t understand why he would get jealous if Theo went out with someone else, but it bothered him.

“The owner of the gym; don’t worry,” Theo smirked.

“I’m not worrying,” Liam blushed. 

“I know,” Theo smiled as their food arrived. Theo watched Liam’s eyes drift away when the food arrived. He could almost smell the anxiety coming off of him. Theo started eating in hopes Liam would follow. He watched as Liam picked the breading off one chicken tender. 

“So, do your parents know you are a werewolf?” Theo asked to distract him.

“I told them after the ghost riders,” Liam answered, “They are fine with it; Melissa talked to them. They worry about me, but they just care. My mom wants to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Theo stared at him. Liam talked to his mother about him; what did he say?

“She asked who dropped me off last night; I told her you. She loves meeting my friends.”

“So, we are friends?” Theo smirked.

“I mean I feel like this is what friends do.”

“I haven’t had a friend since Scott and Stiles in fourth grade, remember?”

“Sorry,” Liam looked up. He almost forgot Theo’s past half the time; he was just different. 

“It’s my fault, but at least I think I learned from it.”

Liam smiled; Theo was trying to make a new name for himself. 

“Good.” 

“Also, you better not tell a single soul I admitted it was my fault, or I will kill you.”

“Sure, Theo,” Liam smirked. 

“You know what Little Wolf.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Why it’s true?”

Liam growled trying to hold back laughing. He liked it, no matter how hard he pretended to hate it he liked Theo’s nickname for him.

The waitress came back, brought Liam more coffee, “how’s the food so far?”

“Great,” Theo smiled. 

“Good,” Liam nodded. 

She walked away as Theo looked at Liam again with completely untouched food. 

“You know you actually have to taste it to answer her,” Theo stared at him.

Liam grabbed a small piece of chicken and put it in his mouth to get him to get off his case. He instantly winced at the taste. 

“See? It’s good,” Liam faked a smile.

Theo looked at him warily as he could tell Liam was struggling. 

“When was the last time you ate?”

Liam stared at him; he really didn’t know. He looked down at his handshaking over his coffee; Theo reached over and grabbed it. Neither one of them knew what was happening. It was just comforting for both of them.

“It’s okay,” Theo spoke calmly.

The waitress came back to take away Theo’s empty plate; she stared at Liam’s.

“Would you like a box?”

Liam shook his head, “no thank you; I’m done.”

“Would you like one check or two checks?”

“One check,” Liam and Theo answered in unison. 

She walked away as they both stared at each other. 

“I’ll pay,” Theo stated. 

“You’ve been living out of your truck until this morning; I can pay.”

“I still have some of the Dread Doctors money left, and I’ll get paid this weekend.”

“Theo, I didn’t even eat mine.”

“And I’ll still pay for it.”

“Fine, let me pay the tip.”

“All yours,” Theo smirked as Liam gave in. 

They laid the money down for the check then went to leave. Theo watched as Liam got up; he was lightheaded. He almost fell but caught himself. He kept going as if nothing had happened, but Theo was worried for him. 

“Liam, what’s going on?” Theo stared at him as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Liam answered fighting back tears. 

“Your heart skipped a beat.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“You know.” 

“I don’t believe it’s real.”

“What’s real?”

“We have peace.”

“Liam, there’s always going to be the next battle, but you can’t let it run you down until it comes for you.” 

“I guess,” Liam shrugged, “it’s just when I’m not prepared people die, people leave, how am I supposed to live with that?”

Theo looked over at him, tears glistening in his eyes. He blamed himself for not saving everyone. The chimera had no clue what that was like. Liam was right earlier; Theo had only cared about himself except for Liam. He still only cares for Liam; he might save Mason or Corey at this point, but he wasn’t going to sacrifice his life for them like he would for the beta. 

“It’s not your responsibility to keep everyone safe.”

“What if I could?”

“You can’t,” Theo stated. 

Liam’s claws emerged, eyes flashing yellow. 

“Liam, hey look at me that’s not what I meant. You physically don’t have the ability to protect everyone, but you have saved a lot of people, and you will always save those you can. You just can’t dwell on everyone you couldn’t save. Liam, what’s your saying?” 

“The sun, the moon, the truth,” Liam spoke calmly staring into Theo’s eyes. 

The chimera watched them turn back to light blue. There was this sadness radiating off Liam he wasn’t used to. The anuk-ite was gone; he wasn’t fighting back anger at every second anymore. He wasn’t chasing around ghost riders or even trying to figure out what Theo was up to. He wasn’t fighting for Hayden’s life or trying to save his best friend. He should be just living on with his life, going to school, playing lacrosse, enjoying his final year of high school, but here he was thinking he was responsible for the entire town, and everything that went wrong was his fault.

Liam laid his head against the window, exhausted from shifting. 

“Let’s go to my place,” Theo pulled out towards the gym. Liam remained leaning against the window; he felt weak, physically, but also he just admitted to Theo he was worried he couldn’t take care of this town. It hurt to say out loud; he had to him had no other choice. 

“Can you stand?” 

Liam nodded grabbing the car door handle. He jumped out feeling nauseous instantly. Theo watched him shake on his feet as his face went pale. 

“Why don’t you grab onto my shoulder?” Theo stared at him coming beside him. 

Liam wearily nodded, wrapping his arm around him. They walked in as Tate was leaving.

“Hey this must be your man,” the man smirked at Theo walking in. 

“Tate, this is Liam.”

“Hi,” Liam gave a light smile, staring at him. He felt the wave of jealousy again of him helping Theo. 

“I’m leaving for the day; Elijah will lock up if you could just clean after ten; that’s perfect for me.”

“No problem,” Theo nodded, “have a good night.”

“You too,” Tate smirked, leaving. 

Liam felt relief that Tate didn’t live with Theo; it was stupid he knew, but something about Theo living with someone else didn’t sit with him right. He didn’t know why, but he just didn’t want it. 

Theo led him back to a small room with a bed, a desk, and two bookbags Liam knew were Theo’s from his truck. 

“It’s not much, but it’s better than my truck.”

“It’s nice,” Liam stated, showing a small smile. He still felt nauseous, “can I go to the restroom?”

“The locker room is two doors down on the left.”

“Thanks,” Liam left, feeling shaky on his feet. He collapsed on the floor and threw up the one bite of chicken he just ate. He just threw up stomach acid next; he hated it. Every time he ate visions of Brett, Hayden, and now Gabe flashed in his head. He couldn’t keep anything down, nothing was healing. 

Mason noticed him struggling after Brett when he let Gabe and Nolan beat him up, but Deaton was the only one who knew about this. It was the day they were hiding out in the veterinary clinic after the scene at the sheriff’s station. Melissa brought them over food; he tried to ignore it. Mason and Corey were all over each other, Theo was still sulking in the corner, eating alone. Scott and Lydia were talking with Argent; Liam just leaned against the wall, hoping no one would make him eat, Of course, Malia shoved a sandwich in his hand, “eat it,” she growled. Liam reluctantly ate it, and quickly went to the restroom afterward, feeling it come right back up his throat. He felt awful; he lost control already today. Monroe was messing with him. He walked out to meet Deaton, standing by the door holding a glass of water. 

“Here,” Deaton handed it over.

“Thanks,” Liam muttered. 

“Can’t keep anything down?” 

“I guess not, it’s just all too much.”

“Liam, you need to take care of yourself, so you can fight.”

“I know; it’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.”

“Okay, you know if you need help you can come to me,” Deaton rubbed his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Liam nodded. 

He walked out of the restroom, greeted by Theo leaning against the sink. 

“Sorry,” Liam stared at him.

“How long has that been going on?”

“Since Brett died,” Liam shrugged, “I just can’t keep anything down. I can’t get them out of my head; I just can’t get anything out of my head.”

“Liam, it’s over for now,” Theo said calmly, watching the beta’s hands shake under the water. 

“I guess.”

Liam sat down on Theo’s bed, feeling exhausted, but pulled out his chemistry book and threw it at Theo hitting him in the shoulder.

“Hey,” Theo growled.

Liam smirked as Theo stared at Liam’s work.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Theo was right; he knew it perfectly. Liam was a mess, after an hour of struggling, a few claw marks in his notebook, they finally finished one assignment. 

“That’s it I need to be paid for that,” Theo sighed as he closed the textbook.

“How much do you want?” 

“I’m joking, Little Wolf,” Theo laughed.

“Oh,” Liam broke into a smile.

He heard his phone ringing, “Hey, Scott.”

Theo almost forgot they were still in town for another week. 

“Hey, how are you after yesterday?”

“Good, I’m with Theo.”

Theo stared at him, great now the rest of the pack thinks he is going to hurt their beta. 

“How is he?”

“Good,” Liam looked up at Theo.

“So, we figured out where Monroe went next, right across the border. She hunted a pack, but there might be a few survivors. We are going this weekend, and you are coming with me.”

“Okay,” Liam answered.

“We leave Friday night; tell Theo he can come too.” 

Theo stared at Liam, “thanks, Scott; I have plans though.”

Liam stared at him, but figured he would question him later, “I’ll see you later.”

“Liam, are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine Scott.”

“Liam, take care of yourself, and tell Theo thank you.”

“Bye, Scott.”

“Plans?” Liam glanced at Theo.

“I don’t have plans. The pack hates me; Malia and Stiles would gladly have me killed. Scott deals with me, and I have no clue what Derek thinks of me, but I don’t think I’m the best pack spokesperson out there.” 

“I mean, I guess you’re right,” Liam shrugged, “I forgot everyone doesn’t know you as I do.”

“No one does, Li.”

Liam yawned, shivering in his hoodie. 

Theo laughed, throwing him one of his jackets, “Put it on; I’ll take you to the school it’s getting late.”

Liam glanced at his phone; it was almost ten. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew his step-dad would be wondering where he was. He told him he was with a friend, but he was going to begin to worry. 

Liam nodded, “thanks.”

Liam climbed into Theo’s passenger seat. 

“Thanks for helping me with this,” Liam nodded.

“Thanks for coming over,” Theo smiled hands resting on the steering wheel. 

Liam didn’t want to admit it, but he loved watching Theo drive. It was soothing, every muscle perfectly rested, his strong hands gripping the wheel. 

“I liked it,” Liam smiled. 

They pulled into the school.

“Can you drive?” Theo asked looking at Liam's hands shake. 

“I’m fine,” Liam shrugged. 

“I can’t even picture you driving.” 

“Funny,” Liam grabbed the door, “goodnight, Theo.”

“Night, Little Wolf.” 

“Theo,” Liam turned back halfway out of the truck. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? I need help with biology.”

“Of course,” Theo nodded. 

Liam climbed into his car and watched as Theo pulled out. He headed towards his house and grabbed his bag. He realized he still had Theo’s jacket on. He liked it; it smelled like him. It hung off his small frame, but it was warm. He felt bad; Theo had like five outfits, but he gave this to him. He would be fine without it for one night. 

Dr.Geyer was sitting on the couch as Liam walked in, “Hey, Liam.”

“Hi.”

“Were you with Mason?”

“Theo, he’s a friend of mine. He helped me with chemistry; I invited him over tomorrow to catch me up in biology.” 

“Theo, you’ve never mentioned him; did he just move here?”

“Kind of, he moved last year. He’s Scott’s age, but he went away for a little bit, but he’s staying in Beacon Hills now. He brought me home last night.”

“And gave you his jacket?”

Liam blushed, “I was cold.”

Dr.Geyer smiled, “it looks warm, take a seat.”

Liam sat down across from his step-father.

“I know, I don’t know much about the supernatural world, but Melissa is kind of keeping me up to date. She told me to check on your leg; she said it should be healed by now, but you seemed to be in quite a bit of pain.”

Liam rolled up his jeans to show Dr.Geyer a half-healed bullet wound.

“Let’s clean that up,” he said softly, grabbing his medical bag. “Liam, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re shaking pretty badly; did you eat tonight?”

“Yes,” Liam lied, “we went out to eat.”

“Okay, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Liam sighed, “it’s just been hard with everything.”

“Liam, you can’t play lacrosse or protect your friends if you can’t stand.”

Liam nodded, “thanks, dad.”

“Goodnight, son.”

Liam went upstairs to finally collapse. He brushed his teeth, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth, threw on sweatpants and an old hoodie, reluctantly taking off Theo’s jacket, and climbed under the covers. Thoughts of everything began to swarm, however, his mind kept wandering back to Theo. He cared about him. Theo Raeken, badass chimera cares about him. He couldn’t get his eyes to shut, but his body wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep; his eyes were almost tearing up as he tried to sleep. He was so tired. 

Theo sighed as he walked back into the gym. He began cleaning; it only took him a half-hour. The place was small, fortunately. His mind kept wandering back to Liam. Liam appreciated him; he cared about him. He wanted to be with him; he invited him over to his house tomorrow. It would be almost perfect; if it wasn’t the fact that Liam wasn’t okay. Theo watched his mind go all over the place; he didn’t understand how he blamed himself for everything. He was innocent; he cared too much. He was scaring him; he looked worn out, sick. He needed help, but Liam wasn’t one to rely on someone else even Theo knew that. He didn’t tell anyone about the anuk-ite affecting him; Theo had to figure that out on his own. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t hesitate when Theo mentioned killing Scott to save Hayden. He also didn’t tell anyone he was bringing Theo back from underground. He would have to just watch him.


	4. Meeting the Family

Liam woke up to his alarm going off and basically threw it across the room; he might have slept two hours if he was lucky. He threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and draped Theo’s jacket over his shoulders. He walked downstairs; his dad was at work, his mom was still sleeping from her shift last night. He made coffee and walked out to his car, hoping somehow he would make it through the day. 

Theo woke up drenched in sweat from another nightmare of Tara, ripping out her heart again out of his chest. This time Liam watched it and was laughing. It hurt worse to see Liam happy that he was finally gone. He sighed, quickly got a shower, got something to eat then walked out to talk to Tate before his first client came.

“This place looks the cleanest it has been in years,” the man smiled. 

“Thanks,” Theo answered.

“How was your date last night?”

“It wasn’t a date; we’re just friends.”

“You were basically carrying him in here.”

“He wasn’t feeling the best.”

“Is he special too?”

“Werewolf,” Theo answered. 

“Makes sense,” Tate smiled handing him, his clients’ packets for the day.

Nolan was waiting for Liam in the parking lot. He didn’t know if they were necessarily friends or not, but at least Liam didn’t mind his company. He was lonely; his parents both were out of town most of the time for business, both having a job in international banking. 

“Hey, Nolan,” Liam said pulling himself out of the car.

Nolan stared at the beta looking exhausted; he thought he looked bad. His face was still bruised; he hadn’t slept much either with the guilt, but he thought he looked better than his co-captain. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“So, how was spending time with Theo yesterday?” 

“Good,” Liam smiled. Nolan was trying to be friends. “You can hang out with us sometime.”

“Really?” Nolan basically shouted.

“Of course, you, me, Theo, Mason, and Corey, I think we can make it work.”

“You really don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Nolan added meekly.

“Nolan, I think we can be friends.”

“I hope; I’d like that.”

Liam smiled as they walked into the school as Mason and Corey were hovering by his locker. 

“Hey, guys,” Liam basically shoved through them to get to his lock.

“So, how was it?” Mason was staring at him, way too excited.

“Good, he bought me dinner and helped me catch up in chemistry, so you don’t have to,” Liam laughed.

“Good, then he can help me,” Corey smirked, “and I mean it must have gone well you have his jacket on.” 

“I was cold,” Liam rolled his eyes, “we are just friends.”

“No trying to kill you?” Mason smirked.

“Mason, he’s changed.”

“I know, and I know he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“He said-“ Liam stopped. He wasn’t sure if he should tell them that Theo said he cared about him.

“He said what?”

“Nothing, he’s coming over to my house tonight to help me with biology.”

“Is Jenna going to be home?” 

Liam nodded, “she wanted to meet him after he brought me home after the hospital.”

Nolan came back over to walk over to class with them.

“Also, um Scott called they found the hunters on the border; we are going down Friday to check for survivors.”

“Do you need us?” Mason looked at him.

“No, we should be fine, Argent, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Malia are going too.”

“Is this what you guys do just keep fighting every day?” Nolan asked quietly ashamed again of even siding with the hunters.

“Supernatural threats or hunters, it barely ever stops,” Liam admitted, “and after the rest of the pack leaves town it’s up to me to protect everyone.”

“You have help,” Corey looked at Liam who looked solemn. 

“I know,” Liam shrugged.

“I can help too,” Nolan jumped in, making everyone stare at him.

“Nolan, you don’t have to get involved.”

“I want to I owe you; I tried to get you killed. Plus, I mean Monroe trained me with basically every weapon. I can help; I mean I might not have supernatural abilities, but I can be useful.”

Liam looked at Mason with Nolan’s confidence the boy usually lacked, “I would appreciate your help.”

Nolan smiled and took a breath. That took a lot for him to say that. 

They went to class; everything was fine. Liam’s chemistry teacher was actually impressed he had his work done. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, but at least Mason or Corey would kick him once and a while.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Mason stared at him. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m tired,” Liam said it was partially true; he was exhausted, “I’ll be right there.” 

Liam went to his locker to check his phone while Nolan, Mason, and Corey went into the cafeteria. He texted his mom that Theo was coming over after practice. He just needed a moment to wait until they got food. He walked back in as they were already seated with food. 

“All good?” Mason watched him walk in and take a seat beside Nolan.

Liam nodded, playing with his hoodie strings. 

“Are you sick?” Nolan looked over at Liam’s hands shaking.

“Werewolves can’t get sick,” Liam looked at him.

“Oh,” Nolan looked back down at his food.

“Nolan’s right; you don’t look good,” Mason stared at his best friend. He noticed Liam being out of it, but he also knew the war took a toll on him, right after Hayden leaving him. 

“I’m not hungry,” Liam sighed.

They let it go not to make him angry, no one wanted him wolfing out in the middle of the cafeteria.

Theo pulled into the school after work, he managed to get there a half-hour before practice was over. He thought he could watch Liam a little bit at least; he noticed Mason sitting on the bleachers and slid down beside him.

“Hey,” Mason looked over at him, “you’re early.”

“I thought I would see if he plays as good as they claim he does,” Theo smiled.

“Normally, he’s easily the best player on the field, but not today.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Theo glanced up watching Liam getting taken out by two bigger players. He stood up and snapped his stick in half. The chimera could imagine his anger from here. He grabbed another stick from the sideline as he shoved Nolan aside after the boy came over to see if he was okay. Liam picked up the stick and threw the ball straight through the net almost taking off Corey’s head in the process. 

“Dunbar! That wasn’t the play!” Coach yelled from the sidelines as Liam sulked back in line. 

“Uh, let’s just say unfocused,” Mason stated.

Theo glanced at him, wavering on his feet. He watched Liam almost fall over, luckily Nolan was there behind him. 

“Has he told you anything about how he’s feeling?” Theo asked him.

“He keeps brushing me off,” Mason looked back at the chimera. 

“He couldn’t eat yesterday; he seemed-“

“Distant?”

“Very,” Theo shrugged. 

“Liam takes everything to heart. He blames himself for a lot of what happened. He’s worried about Scott and everyone leaving.” 

Theo sighed, “I told him I would be here for him.”

“We all will be; he doesn’t have to do anything alone. Nolan even offered to help today.”

“Nolan as in, the one who can barely hold his crossbow up?” 

“He changed like someone else I know,” Mason smiled. 

“I guess we kind of all have a past we wish we could erase,” Theo admitted. 

“You think knowing I was the beast was easy for me?” Mason stared at him.

Theo shook his head, “I guess not; I’m sure Corey regrets siding with me too.”

“He does a lot. Liam hates what he did at Devenford; he hates how he treated Scott and them when he first got bit. He hates that he almost killed Scott,” Mason glanced over at Theo clenching his fist, “do you regret it?”

“You’re the first person to ever ask me that,” Theo looked over at him, “I do; I would do anything to take back pushing my sister in that creek. I would never have come to manipulate the pack; I hate what I did to everyone. Half the pack can’t even look at me; you were right to fear me in the tunnels.”

“Theo, I’m not scared of you anymore,” Mason smiled.

Theo looked at him, “thank you that actually means a lot, but if you tell a soul about this I swear Mason.”

“I know, Theo,” Mason smirked. 

Coach called practice to an end as Theo watched Liam hold back on the field. He watched a few players shove him and felt anger build up. He didn’t even notice his claws emerge until Mason tapped him.

“You know you can’t go after them,” Mason nodded, “Liam wouldn’t want you to.”

“I know,” Theo sighed. 

They went over to his truck while waiting for them. 

“Mason, what are you and Corey doing this weekend?”

“Nothing, Liam told us they are going to Mexico.”

“I want to go to the Dread Doctor’s lair to see if there is anything that could be useful to us, Stilinski, or Deaton,” Theo looked at them, “do you guys want to help?”

“Sure, Saturday morning?” 

Theo nodded, “I have the weekends off.”

“We’ll bring Nolan; he needs friends,” Mason smiled.

“Are you saying we are friends?” Theo smirked.

“One step at a time, Theo, one step at a time.”

They finally came out; Liam’s hair was dripping from the shower. Theo watched his slow walk towards his truck. 

“I’ll meet you at my house,” Liam muttered.

“Okay, Little Wolf,” Theo smiled, leaning on his steering wheel. 

Theo watched Liam drive in front of him. He was right; Liam was awful at driving. The boy would drive fifty miles per hour then slam on his brakes. He couldn’t drive in a straight line to save his life, and Theo laughed at the boys’ eyes watching everything except the road. He would have to remember to never have Liam drive anywhere. 

“Where did you learn to drive?” Theo smirked.

“My step-dad shut up,” Liam rolled his eyes, “I might have got mad a few times.”

“I think I could help you,” Theo suggested.

“You helped Malia then shot her.” 

“Just a suggestion,” Theo grabbed his lacrosse bag before he fell over, “nice jacket by the way.”

“I’ll give it back to you.”

“Keep it, it looks better on you.”

“Theo, it’s huge on me.”

“Well, you are kind of small,” Theo chuckled. 

“Shut up,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Little Wolf,” Theo smiled.

Liam faked growled, but Theo saw straight through it. 

Liam walked in as his mother was sitting at the table with dinner ready. He almost turned back into the street, but Theo was already coming in behind him.

“You must be Theo,” Jenna smiled, “my son told me you’ve been helping him out recently. I just love to meet all of Liam’s friends.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Theo held out his hand, but Jenna hugged him instead. Liam laughed watching him squirm under his mother’s arms. 

“Call me Jenna,” she smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Jenna,” Theo smiled.

“Suck up,” Liam muttered.

“Liam!” she yelled at him, “maybe you should learn some manners from him.” 

Theo smirked, “surprisingly, he taught me a few.”

“He did now did he?”

“He changed me a lot,” Theo smiled.

“He’s a good kid.”

“I’m still here you know?” Liam glared at them.

“Have a seat, I hope you like spaghetti,” Jenna smiled.

“I’m not picky,” Theo nodded.

“I wish this one wasn’t.”

Liam just watched as his mom handed him a plate. 

“So, Liam told me your Scott’s age, what are you doing with your life?”

“I just got a job as a personal trainer at a gym here in Beacon Hills,” Theo nodded.

“Very nice,” Jenna smiled, “I’m sure Liam loves to workout with you; he’s always working out, sometimes a little too much I think.”

“Mom, I just work out for lacrosse.”

“I know, but sometimes you spend hours in the gym.”

“I like it,” Liam stated in a low growl. 

Theo sat back and watched the awkward conversation, “this is amazing, Jenna.”

“Thank you, Theo,” Jenna smiled, “Liam you should try it.”

Theo glanced over at Liam pushing his food around his plate. 

“I did; it’s good. I’m just not very hungry,” Liam stated. 

Jenna sighed and let it go, “how was school?”

“Good, I have to go away with Scott and the pack this weekend.”

“Liam, honey you look exhausted; can you not just take a break?” 

“Mom, people will die if I do.”

“Okay, just promise me you’ll be careful; Theo, are you going?”

“No, I’m not part of the pack,” Theo answered, “I’m staying here. I’m helping Mason, Corey, and Nolan with something.”

Liam glanced over, confused about what he was talking about, but decided to just ask him later. 

“So, you are friends with Mason and Corey too?”

“Kind of,” Theo stated, “I’m new to this area.”

“Whose Nolan?” 

“Uh, he’s my co-captain on the lacrosse team; he’s friends with us,” Liam stated.

“You’re co-captain; Liam, you never even told me you were captain.”

“You never come to my games anyways; so, I didn’t think it mattered,” Liam shrugged. 

“Liam, your father, and I try; you know it’s hard to get off work.”

“I know,” Liam stabbed his food with his fork. He glanced over at Theo; his plate was empty as well as his mother’s. “Theo’s going to help me with homework.” Liam stood up throwing away his food, putting things away. 

“Thank you, Jenna,” Theo smiled as Liam about drug him upstairs. 

“You’re welcome, Theo. Liam, I need to talk to you for a second.”

Theo nodded, heading upstairs. He just stood by Liam’s door, or what he figured was Liam’s room from the lacrosse trophies, clothes thrown everywhere, and one of the messiest desks he had ever seen. He knew he shouldn’t listen, but he was still Theo Raeken.

“Liam, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, mom!”

“You look sick; I haven’t seen you eat anything in a long time. When was the last time you actually slept? Your father and I are worried about you. I know you think you are invincible being a werewolf and all, but you are still a teenager.”

Liam looked at his mother; she looked like she was about ready to cry. He felt awful; it made Liam break down. Tears started streaming down his face as he turned and went upstairs. 

Theo watched him shake, fighting back his claws and tears as he sat down on his bed. 

“Liam,” Theo said softly. 

Liam turned as if to hide his face. He couldn’t show Theo weakness; it was stupid. 

“Hey,” Theo sat down beside him, shocking himself and Liam.

He took in a deep breath and wrapped his arm around the beta. Liam felt it and didn’t know what to do. Theo’s arm was around him, but he didn’t know what was happening. He gave in; he turned and buried his head into Theo’s chest. Theo took a deep breath and slowly rubbed the beta’s shoulder until he calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” Liam looked up.

“Don’t be,” Theo stared at him, “and I’m not going to pressure you into telling me what’s wrong, but you know I care about you. You did get my shirt wet though.”

Liam smiled, wiping the tears out from under his eyes, “thank you; can we just do biology now?”

Theo nodded, opening the boy’s folder. He glanced at Liam’s grades; he definitely needed help. Liam sat down beside him as Theo started going over stuff with him; he watched as Liam started getting closer and closer to him by the end of it Liam was leaning on his shoulder. They finished Liam’s work at about eight. 

“Thanks,” Liam looked at the chimera. 

“No problem, I’m kind of a professional with biology,” Theo laughed.

“What are you doing with Mason, Corey, and Nolan?” 

“Oh sorry, I was going to tell you, but I got distracted. I talked to Mason while watching you practice; we are going to see if there is anything in the Dread Doctor’s lair that’s any use to us, Parrish or Stilinkski, or Deaton.”

“Really?” Liam stared at him, shocked he was helping out so easily.

“What if I’m staying in Beacon Hills, I think I should help you,” Theo smiled.

“Thanks,” Liam smiled, “don’t kill my friends either.”

“Only for you,” Theo laughed, “don’t worry I like them. Nolan, I’m not sure yet, but Mason and Corey I can deal with.”

“He’s just a little backward.”

“All of us have done stuff we regret, but we can’t let it hold us back,” Theo stated almost repeating Mason's words to him earlier.

Liam nodded, “be careful.” 

“Oh, we will be careful; you are the one I’m worried about.”

“Scott would never let me get into danger.”

“Sometimes Scott’s not always in control.”

“I guess,” Liam shrugged, “I’ll walk you out.”

“Thanks,” Theo smiled. Jenna was sitting in the living room, watching TV. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Theo held out his hand again, expecting an embrace. 

“You are welcome anytime,” Jenna hugged him, “thanks for helping him.”

“No problem, I like spending time with him,” Theo smiled at Liam. 

“Goodnight, Little Wolf.”

“Goodnight, Theo.”

“He’s nice,” Jenna smiled at Liam, “I like him.”

“He takes care of me,” Liam nodded. 

“He likes you too.”

“We are just friends,” Liam shrugged.

“With his jacket?”

“I was cold,” Liam laughed.

Jenna smiled, “you know I support you in everything.”

“I know; I’m sorry for earlier. I just have a lot going on.” 

“It’s okay; I’m just worried about you Liam. You promise me; you’ll take care of yourself.” 

“I promise,” Liam hugged her before heading upstairs for the night. 

Theo smiled, gripping his steering wheel. Liam might not be okay, but he at least trusted him enough to know he wasn’t okay. His mother liked him, or at least until Liam told her his past. He did manage to gain Mason’s trust enough to help him out. He was at least getting somewhere. He pulled into the gym, ready to clean and then go to sleep for a hopefully restless night. 

Liam went upstairs and packed a small bag for the weekend. He texted Scott asking when he was being picked up. He sighed; he was losing control. He needed to regain it. He was responsible for Beacon Hills in three days, and here he was crying because he was overwhelmed.

Scott called him instead of answering his message, “hey.”

“How are you doing?”

“Good.”

“So, Argent and I are heading down tonight; my dad is helping us get into the area. Stiles and Lydia are leaving early tomorrow morning. Derek is coming from somewhere else. Malia will pick you up after practice.”

“I can leave earlier if you need me too; I can skip school.”

“Liam, you can’t you have a high school diploma to get.”

“I’m responsible; I’ll be fine.”

“Liam, I trust you, but I want you to go to school.”

Liam sighed; they were treating him like he couldn’t handle anything again. “Okay.” 

He texted Mason to ask if he would pick him up, so his car wouldn’t be at the school all weekend. 

“Corey and I have to go early for an experiment I’m working on in physics; you should text Nolan.”

Liam sighed and gave in and called Nolan. 

“Hey, Liam,” Nolan’s voice sounded confused. 

“Can you pick me up for school tomorrow?” 

“No problem, text me your address.”

“Thank you, Nolan.”

“Anytime, we are friends aren’t we?”

“Of course,” Liam smiled.


	5. Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS, vomiting

Liam woke up feeling awful. He was tired, weak, and his head was pounding. He threw on clothes and threw his bag over his back. He needed to eat something. He grabbed an apple from the counter and made coffee as his step-dad walked down hearing him awake.

“Are you ready for this weekend?” 

Liam nodded, “Yepp, I should be back Sunday.”

“Here,” Dr.Geyer opened the cabinet and slid him some aspirin.

“Thanks,” Liam grabbed six with his stupid werewolf metabolism, “that obvious?”

“Just a little bit,” Dr.Geyer forced a smile, “you look exhausted, but you were wincing pretty bad.” 

Liam nodded, “I just haven’t been able to sleep much.” 

“I’ve noticed, hopefully, you can rest after you get back.”

“Maybe,” Liam shrugged, taking a bit of the apple, feeling nauseous already.

“Liam, try to hold that down.” 

“I’ll try,” Liam muttered. He heard Nolan pull up outside. “Nolan’s here; I got to go.” 

“Be careful, Liam. I love you.” 

“I love you too, dad.” 

Liam walked outside and climbed into Nolan’s passenger seat, “thank you again.”

“No problem, so you are leaving right after practice I’m assuming?” Nolan asked.

Liam nodded, “I heard you were drug into helping Mason, Corey, and Theo tomorrow.”

“Apparently, if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course, it is; you can do whatever you want.”

“Well, it just seems like they all look to you to lead.” 

Liam stared at him, “I’m not an alpha.”

“To them, you seem to be, I mean I don’t understand pack dynamics, but they all follow you. I would follow you.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled, but his mind flashed to trying to kill Scott to become the alpha. He was still trying to finish the stupid apple. He felt awful as they pulled in; Liam climbed out and threw up in the parking lot. Nolan walked around his car to make sure he was okay. 

“Liam,” Nolan watched as the beta cough up nothing, after throwing up the apple and the aspirin. He had nothing left in him. He almost collapsed until Nolan grabbed his arm. 

“I’m fine, sorry you had to see that.”

“Why don’t you go to the nurse and lie down?”

“I can’t I have to go tonight.”

“You ate an apple and threw up; I don’t think that’s okay.”

“I know it’s not,” Liam snapped at the boy. 

Nolan took a step back as if Liam would attack him.

“Sorry,” Liam muttered, “I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“You seem like you can’t let yourself keep anything down.”

“I’m not doing this on purpose, Nolan.”

“I never said you were.”

“I think you are just putting too much pressure on yourself,” Nolan admitted.

“Nolan, you are new to this. I know you don’t understand, but I don’t have a choice I have to do this.” 

“Okay, Liam at least let us help you.” 

Liam nodded as he followed the boy inside. 

Mason and Corey looked at them as they walked in. Liam’s eyes were watering; he was shaking. 

“What happened?” Mason stared at him.

Nolan looked at Liam as if he needed permission to tell them. “Nothing,” Liam muttered. 

“Nolan, what happened?” Mason looked at the boy.

Liam gave him a low growl. Nolan looked back and forth between them unsure of what to do. 

Corey stepped in, “Liam, we just are concerned, if you don’t want to tell us it’s fine.” 

Liam nodded and just grabbed his books from his locker. They went to class in silence as Liam’s mind wandered over everything. He wanted to see Theo; he wanted to be sitting on his bed again with him. He could still smell Theo’s jacket as he cried into it. Classes drug on; Mason, Corey, and Nolan kept on giving him concerned glances, but it didn’t matter he wasn’t interested in talking.

“I got to go use my phone,” Liam looked over at Mason before they walked into the cafeteria. He wandered into the locker room, figuring no one would be in there, and dialed Theo’s number.

“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo answered more concerned than anything.

“Are you working right now?”

“No, I’m on lunch. What’s up?”

“I just needed to-“ Liam didn’t even know why he called Theo. He just wanted to hear his voice; it was stupid he couldn’t tell the chimera that. 

“How was your morning?” Theo saved him as if he knew the beta didn’t know what to say. 

“Eh, good.”

“You’re lying; I can’t even hear your heart, and I know you were lying.”

Liam sighed, “Nolan watched me throw up; I tried to eat an apple this morning to take some aspirin. I couldn’t hold it down. It’s fine, but-“

“Liam, should you be going today?”

“I have to,” Liam answered.

“Okay, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you for talking to me,” Liam muttered.

“You know you can call me anytime,” Theo smiled as Liam hung up the phone.

“Was that your boy?” Tate smiled across the table.

“He’s just a friend,” Theo sighed.

“A friend that calls you from school because he isn’t okay?”

“He’s just in a bad place right now, and he’s going away for the weekend.”

“You tried,” Tate looked at him. 

“I know; I’m just worried. He’s in good hands though.” 

Liam went into the cafeteria and collapsed in the seat beside Nolan. 

“I got you a sandwich,” Mason looked at him, “just peanut butter, the only way you’ll eat it.”

“Thanks,” Liam forced a smile, taking the smallest bite he could. He took another one before he got nauseous. He could see Nolan staring at him, making sure he didn’t throw up right there and then. 

“You guys should be careful this weekend,” Liam looked at them.

“We will be; you too,” Mason answered. 

“I will be,” Liam smiled, “also keep Theo in line.”

“Oh, we will,” Corey smirked.

The bell rang; Mason looked with concern as Liam threw away the sandwich again. 

“Dunbar! The net is that way!” Coach screamed as Liam missed the goal for the second time of the day. 

“Don’t werewolves have super eyesight, Dunbar?” Diaz laughed.

“Oh wait, he’s probably scared he’s going to get beat up by a coward again,” another teammate laughed.

“Hey, just ignore them,” Nolan leaned down beside him.

Liam nodded, fighting back his claws. He charged the net the next play, throwing a perfect shot. 

“There we go, Dunbar! That will be it for the day, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do this weekend.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Liam shook his head as Nolan and Corey came behind him, so no one would mess with him today.


	6. Concerned Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS

Liam took a quick shower as Malia pulled in talking to Mason. He grabbed his bag and walked out with Nolan and Corey.

“Good luck,” Corey smiled, taking his lacrosse bag with Mason and him.

“See you next week,” Nolan assured him. 

“Liam, come on, I’m starving,” Malia complained. 

“Nice to see you too,” Liam muttered.

“You smell disgusting,” Malia looked over as they pulled out.

“I just took a shower.” 

“You smell depressed and anxious,” Malia stated.

“Thanks,” Liam rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.”

“Your heart skipped a beat, and you look like you haven’t slept in a month. Also, you keep losing weight every time I see you. You kind of look like death.”

“Again, thank you.”

“Liam, I’m just stating what I see.” 

“I know,” Liam murmured. 

“So, do you want to talk about it or not?”

“Are you going to keep asking me or not?”

“I mean I’m concerned, but I’m also not Scott, Stiles, or even Lydia.”

“Then, no.”

“Liam, you better not be like this the whole way, or I swear I will knock you out.”

“I don’t care,” Liam shrugged. 

“Who’s jacket is that?” Malia snapped realizing what he was wearing. 

“You know who’s it is.”

“Then, why do you have it?” Malia growled.

“I was over at his place the other day, and I was cold. He gave it to me, and it’s warm.”

“Why were you over with Theo?”

“He helped me with chemistry.”

“Liam, I’m not going to tell you what to do. You know I hate Theo, but I’m serious. He helped me learn how to drive; he even saved my life from getting hit by a car. He can manipulate you.” 

“He’s changed; he helped us without having to.”

“How do you know he’s changed?”

“He saved me,” Liam admitted, “multiple times.”

“What if he’s just using you?”

“You guys forgave Peter.”

“We still don’t trust him, but he cares about me. He’s not going to hurt me or anyone I care about because he loves me.”

“What if Theo cares about me?”

“Theo doesn’t care about anyone, but himself.”

“He cares about me,” Liam growled, “he took Gabe’s pain and mine the other day.”

“Liam, fine maybe he does, but I’m just telling you to be careful. We don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I’ll be safe, Malia.”

“Okay,” Malia nodded, refocusing on the road. She pulled into a gas station, “come on let’s get food.”

Liam sighed and followed her out. He grabbed a coffee, while Malia grabbed food.

“Liam, you have to get food. You look like you are going to pass out.”

“What are you, my mother?”

“Basically,” Malia muttered, grabbing an extra sandwich for him.

“I can pay for my own,” Liam argued as she grabbed his coffee too. 

“Scott gave me money,” Malia growled, paying for both of theirs as the cashier just stared at them as Malia’s fangs were exposed.

They got on the road again. Liam gripping his coffee as hard as he could without the cup breaking as Malia began to eat. 

“Eat,” Malia threatened him.

“You don’t want me throwing up in your car.”

“Liam, you can’t get sick.” 

“I just can’t keep food down recently.”

“What?” Malia glanced over, “that doesn’t make any sense.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Did you tell anyone about this?”

“Theo and Nolan know; I think my dad has suspicions.”

“I think you need to go see someone like what if it’s some strange werewolf infection.”

“It’s not,” Liam muttered, “it’s nothing.” 

“You get any smaller, and I swear you are just going to fall over.”

“Malia don’t tell Scott, please.”

“Liam, I don’t know if I shouldn’t.”

“Please, Malia.”

“Fine, only if you take a bite of that.” 

“Fine,” Liam muttered taking a bite, instantly feeling nauseous. 

Malia glanced over at him, “okay, that’s enough don’t throw up in my car.” 

“Thanks,” Liam smiled slightly.

“And did you say, Nolan? As in you friended the hunter too?”

“He was just acting out of fear; he helped us at the hospital.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes,” Malia shook her head. 

Lydia called, and Liam picked up to ensure Malia didn't drive off the road for the fourth time.

“Hi, Lydia.”

“Hey, Liam where are you guys?”

Liam looked up as they passed a road sign and gave her the location. She gave them instructions on what to do as they got close and where the hotel they were staying at was.

“You get to room with Stiles,” Lydia told him, “I need a break.”

Liam and Malia laughed as they heard Stiles complaining in the back.

They arrived at the hotel an hour later and met Lydia and Stiles outside. 

“Derek and Argent narrowed in on one werewolf who made it. Scott is going to try to talk to him tomorrow, then we are going to go convince him to join us,” Lydia told them.

Liam nodded, feeling light-headed with everything. 

“Liam, are you okay?” the banshee glanced over at his disheveled appearance.

Liam nodded, “just tired.”

“Well, we better get some sleep,” Stiles nodded alongside her, grabbing the boy’s bag, watching him waver on his feet. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Stiles asked as Liam sat down on one of the beds.

“Nothing,” Liam muttered.

“Uh-huh, then why do you look like you haven’t slept or ate in a month?”

“I haven’t,” Liam answered, “you realized we kind of had a war going on.”

“It’s over.”

“For now, you and I both know that,” Liam stared at him. 

“I know, but Liam you can’t let everything wear you down. You’re going to break.”

“I’m fine Stiles,” Liam growled.

“Liam, we don’t want you to put this pressure on yourself.”

“I’m not putting pressure on myself.”

“I can tell you’re lying,” Stiles laughed, “your acting just like Scott did when he wouldn’t admit he blamed himself for Derek’s almost death.” 

“I don’t blame myself for anything!” Liam snapped.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you.” 

“I know; I’m sorry,” Liam muttered.

“Just take care of yourself, please,” Stiles stared at him.

“I’ll try.”

“Also, I know you have people there for you.”

“I do,” Liam nodded. His mind wandered to Theo, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Stiles smiled. 

Liam nodded getting ready for bed. He looked over at Stiles staring at him as he took off the jacket. He was shivering; he threw on a different sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

“Liam, you are getting really skinny,” Stiles stared at him, “you are making me look muscular.” 

“Ha-ha,” Liam rolled his eyes, “goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight, Liam.” 

Liam listened to Stiles’s breaths fall into a deep sleep as he continued to stare at the ceiling worried about tomorrow. He thought about texting Theo, but he hoped the chimera was asleep. He needed to sleep too; he just couldn’t clear his head. All he was picturing was everything going wrong. Scott and Argent getting killed before they even got there. They all getting jumped on by surprise, worse of all Liam being the only survivor. His friends getting themselves in trouble in the tunnels tomorrow. Theo getting hurt or worse what if Malia was right, and he was just using him. He tried to shake the thought from his head; Theo cared about him. He didn’t really know what that meant, but he watched him grab his hand last night. He let him cry into his shirt; the Theo he met last year would have killed him right there and then. He was freezing, no matter the blankets piled on him. He reached down and grabbed Theo’s jacket. It was starting to lose his scent; he needed to give it back to him, maybe he would steal another. He hadn’t realized he had even been awake for four hours since they tried going to bed until Stiles was standing over him. He was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice him get up and use the restroom, some werewolf he was. 

“Liam, it’s three AM; why are you up?”

“Why are you up?” 

“Because I was using the restroom, I’ve been asleep for hours though.” 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“There’s nothing to worry about tomorrow; we will be safe.” 

“I know,” Liam nodded, “there’s always a chance though.”

“There’s always a chance you could die any day. Car crash, freak accident, random heart attack, fatal shooting, you don’t know.” Stiles looked at him, “it has never stopped anyone before, you can’t keep worrying about everything.”

“I guess, you’re right; I’ll try to go to sleep.”

“Theo’s your anchor isn’t he?” Stiles asked out of nowhere.

“I think,” Liam realized he was looking at his jacket, “I know you don’t trust him, but he’s changed I promise you.”

“Scott told me he saved you a lot, and he’s been helping you out. That’s not the Theo; we sent to the Skinwalker’s prison.” 

“Thanks, Stiles.” 

“You’re welcome, but if he lays one claw one you. I swear I will rip his throat out myself.”

“Goodnight,” Liam smiled and rolled over.


	7. Left Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS, Vomiting

Liam woke up to Stiles’s phone ringing at seven; it was Lydia trying to wake them up. 

“Meet us downstairs in twenty minutes,” Lydia said.

“Good morning, love you too,” Stiles muttered.

“Love you, now get ready.”

“Women,” Stiles mumbled, looking over to make sure Liam was awake. 

Liam was so exhausted. Everything hurt; he was so shaky. He sat up and felt his head spinning. 

“Are you up to this?” Stiles looked over.

“I’m okay,” Liam nodded, brushing off the dizziness. 

Stiles just accepted it and got dressed. 

Lydia and Malia were sitting outside of the jeep, holding breakfast sandwiches and coffee for them. 

“Took you long enough,” Malia growled. 

“You told me 7:30; it is 7:28,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Here,” Lydia shoved food and coffee in his hands, “now shut up and listen.”

“I swear,” Stiles leaned back against the jeep as Liam just stared at them. 

“Liam, you need to eat this,” Lydia put it in his hands. 

“I don’t eat breakfast.”

“Or anything,” Malia added on.

“You said you wouldn’t say anything!”

“What is going on?” Lydia looked between Malia, Liam, and Stiles. 

Stiles stared at Lydia who glanced at Liam finally taken in his emancipated appearance. 

“Liam, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine; what’s going on today?”

“That didn’t answer my question,” Lydia stared at him, grabbing his hand. It was freezing; she noticed his collar bones sticking out under his jacket, sunken in cheeks, his black circles underneath his eyes. 

“It’s nothing; it was just the war,” Liam brushed her off.

“Okay, you know you can tell us anything,” Lydia tried to smile then wrapped her arms around him. She winced; she knew what Stiles was indicating. She could feel his spine and ribs; it was way too easy for her to wrap her arms around him. 

Liam nodded just taking the coffee off Malia. 

“So, Argent and Scott are talking to the werewolf today. They are about three hours away; we are going to find Derek first then we are going to meet them. We need to be quick; they think the hunters are gone. Scott’s dad and a team are searching for the city, but we can’t take the risk. If we need to fight, we will fight,” Lydia told them.

“What are we doing afterward?” 

“You’re going back to Beacon Hills; we are going to college, and Malia is picking up Peter then going to Paris.” 

“Already?” Liam stared at her, “why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Liam, we aren’t leaving forever. Lydia and I will be back in December. Malia is just gone for a month.”

“Then, I’m going to live with Scott at Berkley,” Malia jumped in.

“Not helping,” Lydia muttered, “Liam, you will be fine. You are the strongest beta out there even Derek thinks that. You have Mason, Corey, Parrish; Argent, Derek, and Peter will be in town most of the time.” 

“Theo, Nolan,” Liam stared at her.

“Theo and Nolan too, you’ll be great.” 

Liam nodded, “let’s just go.”

Malia climbed in the driver’s seat as they followed Lydia and Stiles out of the parking lot. 

Liam didn’t say a word to her just picked up his phone and texted Theo.

“Be safe today.”

“You too, Little Wolf.”

He put his phone back in his pocket and stared out the window. Malia looked over at him shivering and reached behind her and threw him a blanket.

“Try to get some sleep; you look exhausted.”

“Thanks,” Liam closed his eyes. 

Theo woke up to a text from Mason, “meet at my house at eight; my parents made breakfast.”

Theo laughed; you would have told him a month ago he was eating breakfast at the Hewitt’s house. He would have punched you. He quickly got a shower, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. He needed new clothes, maybe he would make Liam go with him. He looked at his phone as Liam texted him. He was worried about him; he would be fine with the pack. They protected him more than anyone; everyone treated him like a younger brother. He walked out and talked to Tate and the weekend help for a few minutes, before heading out. The weekend work was all high school students; Theo thought one of them played lacrosse with Liam. He hoped he wasn’t one messing with Liam, or he was going to find it hard to hold himself back. 

Theo pulled up in front of Mason’s house; Nolan pulled in right behind him.

“Hey,” Theo looked at the boy as he was looking down at the ground. He hasn’t talked to the boy one on one ever. Nolan was definitely scared of him; he knew what Theo was capable of, but Theo did save his life from Liam, so he at least knew that. He also took Gabe’s pain in front of him.

“Hi, Theo.”

“Ready for this?”

“I guess,” Nolan shrugged, following Theo up to the door. 

“Hey guys,” Mason opened the door.

Theo and Nolan looked at each other and shock. Mason’s parents were all over the place. They had a full breakfast, smiling and bright and cheery. Theo was almost overwhelmed; it wasn’t like he knew how to deal with parents. He thought Liam’s mom was a lot, but this was even more. Nolan hadn’t seen his parents together in at least six months much less were they even home half the time. When they were, he barely even saw them. He was used to being by himself.

“Uh, hi,” Theo smiled, trying to put back on his charm. 

“Hi,” Nolan basically whispered. 

“Mason introduce me to your friends,” Mrs. Hewitt smiled.

“Mom, they haven’t even walked in the door yet.”

“And you didn’t introduce them yet,” his dad smiled putting his hands-on Corey’s shoulders. 

Nolan looked at Corey as if to rescue him, but the chameleon just smiled.

“This is Theo,” Mason nodded to the chimera, “and Nolan.”

“What are they?” Mr. Hewitt asked.

“Theo’s a chimera like Corey, half-werewolf, half-werecoyote, Nolan’s a human,” Mason stated.

Corey looked at Theo’s questioning face, “they know everything and think it’s really cool.”

“Ah,” Theo nodded, sitting down across from him. 

“Dig in,” Mrs. Hewitt smiled at them.

“So, are you guys in high school or graduated?”

“I work at a gym in town as a personal trainer,” Theo answered first.

“I’m in high school,” Nolan whispered.

“He’s co-captain of the lacrosse team with Liam,” Corey smiled. 

“Ah, very nice both of you; where is Liam by the way?”

“He is with Scott and the rest of the pack in Mexico,” Mason answered.

“You guys got left behind?” 

“They didn’t need us down there plus we are going to see if there is anything we can use in the Dread Doctor tunnels,” Mason told his parents.

“Ah, where you got turned into the beast?”

“Yepp,” Mason answered, calmly.

Theo just shook his head about how weird this breakfast was. 

“Are you guys friends with Liam too?” 

“ Liam made us friends with Mason and Corey,” Theo smiled. 

Mason nodded, “Liam brought them in.”

“He hasn’t been over in a while,” Mr. Hewitt stated, “you should have him over next week.”

“We will,” Corey nodded. 

“He’s just been busy, but don’t worry things are slowing down right now,” Mason smiled. 

They finished eating; they helped clean up before they got ready to go. 

“Thank you, Mrs.and Mr. Hewitt,” Theo smiled.

“Grace and Tony, honey, you are more than welcome to come over anytime.” 

“Thank you,” Nolan echoed.

“You two, sweetie, both of you are so polite I’m glad you are friends with these two.” 

Theo, Corey, and Nolan walked out as Mason said goodbye to his parents. Theo smirked he heard them tell him that Theo was so charming, and Nolan was very polite, quiet, but nice.

“Theo, I swear my parents think you are a saint,” Mason muttered walking out.

“I basically am,” Theo smirked.

“That might have been the biggest lie you’ve ever told.” 

Theo laughed as they walked to his truck. He watched Nolan’s hand tap anxiously on the dashboard. 

“Nolan, I promise the tunnels are safe now,” Theo looked over, almost expecting Liam to be there.

“Okay,” Nolan looked down.

They arrived at the tunnels. Theo lead with Mason and Corey following closely behind with Nolan bringing up the back. A rat made Mason jump in Corey’s arms, and Nolan to collapse to the ground, receiving way too much laughter from the two chimeras, but they made it without running into anything. It was nice; they were joking around, not fearing their life for once. 

“So, this is where you were made?” Nolan looked at Theo and Corey. 

“Well, my sister’s heart was replaced where mine used to be,” Theo smirked.

“That’s terrifying,” Nolan shook his head.

“Oh, much worse happened in here,” Theo looked at the blood-stained walls. 

“Theo,” Mason glared at him. Theo chuckled then went back digging through boxes. 

They found a bunch of medical supplies, some books Theo figured he could read later to figure out if they were useful or not, and a bunch of blood samples they figured Deaton might want to look at.

They went to Deaton’s to drop the supplies off. 

“Hi guys, what may I help you with?” Deaton looked up as they all walked in. 

“Uh, we went to the Dread Doctor’s tunnels and brought some supplies that you might be able to use,” Theo looked at the man.

“Thanks, Theo,” Deaton looked at him suspiciously.

“I promise; they’re safe. We went with him,” Mason smiled.

“Well, I’m glad you seem to be helping us at least that is what you are doing correct?”

Theo nodded, “yes, I am.”

Deaton looked at Nolan, “Nolan right?”

“Yes sir,” Nolan whispered. 

“Welcome to the world of the supernatural.”

“I want to help them,” Nolan answered.

“Well with everyone else leaving; I’m sure we could use you,” Deaton smiled, “is Liam with Scott?”

“Yepp,” Theo answered, “they are supposed to be back tomorrow.”

“You guys should drop by next week to talk,” Deaton suggested.

“We can do that,” Mason smiled. 

“Well, thank you again,” Deaton stared at them as they existed, smiling to himself. 

Theo pulled up to Mason’s house again. 

“Thanks for taking me,” Nolan smiled. 

“I think you fit in pretty well,” Theo smirked. 

“I think we are going to fine without the rest of the pack,” Corey nodded, “with Liam of course.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to say it, but this was a good idea, Theo,” Mason looked at him.

“I think we could do this more,” Theo smirked. 

“See you later,” Mason said exiting the car with Corey. 

“Thanks again,” Nolan smiled leaving. 

Theo drove back to the gym for the rest of the evening. Liam hadn’t texted him; he hoped he was okay. Tate and the other trainer there offered to eat dinner with him; he agreed just happy to have company. He texted Liam before going to bed just telling him to let him know when they were back. 

Liam woke up to Malia slamming on the breaks; he hit his head on the window.

“Sorry,” Malia glanced over, “we are here to get Derek. I’m glad you got some sleep.”

“I guess I need it,” Liam shrugged, looking out the window at the weird government building they were by. He saw Lydia and Stiles get out of the jeep as Malia climbed out. He quickly followed them as they walked through. Stiles flashed his FBI badge.

“Stiles Stilinski,” the guard looked at him, “here for Detective McCall?”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles answered.

“Right this way,” the man opened the gate. 

McCall met them at the entrance, “Hey, guys.”

“Any news?” Stiles looked at him.

“Nope, the last thing Scott told me was Argent and he arrived to find the werewolf. He’s fast and scared. The kid doesn’t want to be found.”

“Well if your whole pack got killed, you wouldn’t want to be found either,” Malia stated.

“Right, Malia,” Detective McCall rolled his eyes, “looks to be about Liam’s age too; what are you fifteen?” 

“I’m seventeen, almost eighteen,” Liam growled.

“Ah, sorry, Derek’s over here.” 

Stiles started to laugh receiving Liam’s foot smashed on top of his. 

“Sorry,” Stiles said holding his foot as Lydia just shook her head. 

“Where are you looking at next?” Malia slid in beside her cousin, staring at the screen. 

“Argent and I are thinking Texas,” Derek answered, his eyes unmoving from the screen, “I’m going straight from here. It looks like a small squad; we should be able to handle them on their own.”

“Good because I’m going to Paris actually this time,” she smiled.

“You have fun with that especially with your father.”

“He’s paying for it,” Malia muttered.

“Don’t tell him I told you that, but he always wanted to go to Paris. He used to actually have dreams when we were younger; he made a list of everywhere he wanted to visit.”

“I’m totally using that for blackmail.”

“Why do you think I told you?” Derek smirked. 

“Do you have a plan for today?” Stiles pressed some buttons, receiving a glare from Derek.

“So, we are about an hour away; we should leave in two to meet right at nightfall. It will be the safest time to exist the city,” Derek turned to look at the rest of them, “be prepared to be ambushed.”

“Sounds comforting,” Stiles stated.

“I’m just saying it’s better to be prepared or not.”

“Pleasant as always.”

“Stiles, do you want to be shot when you are not looking or when you can at least shoot back?”

“Sometimes,” Stiles muttered. 

“Here, I brought you guys lunch, since my son gave me specific instructions that some of you get angry when you are hungry,” Rafael glanced at Malia.

She just smirked and grabbed a slice of pizza. Liam sighed and picked up a slice, trying to hold something down, since they were going to be here awhile. Lydia, Malia, and Stiles glanced at him, giving him a nod of approval. 

“Liam, are you ready to be in charge of Beacon Hills?” Derek looked at him.

He froze this was it. He was in charge after today if they even made it back alive. What if they didn't make it back, who would take care of Beacon Hills? Who else would die? Would his parents die? Would Mason, Corey, and Nolan be killed? Even worse, what if Theo would die?

“I guess,” Liam shrugged, trying to stop his mind racing, “I have help at least.”

“Always,” Derek nodded. He noticed the boy looked exhausted and weak but didn’t comment on it. 

“I’ll be back,” Liam stood up suddenly, feeling way too nauseous. He threw away the rest of the slice and went to the restroom.

“Should I go make sure he’s okay?” Stiles looked at Lydia.

“Yes, go,” she motioned him.

“What’s up with the kid?” Derek looked at them.

“He just hasn’t been right after the war started. He can’t eat or sleep apparently; we are getting kind of worried,” Lydia looked at him.

“He looks bad,” Derek admitted.

He quickly emptied the contents of his stomach until he was shaking basically collapsing on the floor. 

Stiles knocked on the door, “hey, open this.”

Liam reluctantly did; he could barely see at this point. Stiles pulled him off the ground noticing how easy it was for him too. He pulled him over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Can’t control it?”

Liam shook his head.

“You’re getting yourself worked up over everything; it’s up here,” Stiles pointed to his head. 

“I know, but I just can’t stop,” Liam sighed.

“Maybe you should start talking to someone before it gets worse.”

“I don’t think that is going to help.”

“Liam, I know what anxiety is. I’ve had plenty of panic attacks over my years, but this isn’t healthy. You understand that right? People need you; people love you. We don’t want you getting yourself hurt.

Liam nodded, leaning on Stiles for support. 

“Come on,” Stiles hugged him, then let him lean on him back to the room.

Lydia handed him a glass of water and didn’t say a word. 

Liam just sat there the rest of the time, waiting to leave, trying not to pass out. 

“It’s time,” Derek stood up suddenly as they walked out.

“Have fun in Paris, Malia,” Detective McCall told her. “Good luck at school Lydia and Liam, and I’m sure I will see Derek and Stiles at some point.”

They nodded then left, heading off towards the location Argent sent them. The car ride was silent as Liam anxiously tapped his foot.

“Liam, stop,” Malia growled, “we are going to be fine.”

They pulled in two hours later; Scott was standing next to a young werewolf. They slowly got out as Scott was telling him about their pack. Liam smiled at the werewolf as they looked around at their surroundings. They seemed to be safe. The werewolf agreed to come with them; Scott introduced him as Alec. Argent pulled up and threw Scott’s bike in the back. 

Stiles and Lydia hugged each one of them, wishing them luck, as they headed out east towards Washington D.C. Malia kissed Scott then hugged Liam, telling them both to be careful. Derek told Argent he would meet him in Texas in a day. He told Liam and Scott good luck as he pulled out in the Camaro. Liam watched them all go as a feeling of emptiness washed over him as he climbed into Argent’s car with Scott and Alec. 

They pulled out; the ride was silent for a while until. Argent finally spoke up.

“Alec, what are you thinking?”

“I think I want to help you find hunters,” the boy spoke up, “I’m not one for sitting back.”

“I mean you can go to school with Liam and his friends,” Scott smiled, “you’re still a kid.”

Liam nodded his head in agreeance. 

“I haven’t gone to school for two years; I don’t think that’s for me.”

Liam's face dropped; should he be doing something more for the pack? Was he just being selfish going to school? What if he was needed for something else?

“Okay, you can live with Scott’s mom and me,” Argent spoke up, “but you can travel with me.”

Alec nodded, “I would like that.” 

“Beacon Hills will always welcome you if you are interested in staying though,” Scott assured him, “I’m leaving the best protection.”

Liam gave the alpha a small smile, “hopefully.”

“Liam, I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t trust you, plus you’re not alone. You have Parrish, Stilinski, Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Theo.”

“I know,” Liam nodded, feeling the emptiness increase. Scott was leaving him too. 

“So, you’re Scott’s beta?” Alec looked over at him leaning against the window.

“Yepp,” Liam nodded.

“The strongest beta, I’ve ever seen,” Argent spoke up.

“Used to be,” Liam shrugged. 

Scott looked back, finally taken in his appearance. He’s been too caught up in the war to even pay attention to the beta’s health. He looked sick, very sick.

“You still are,” Scott told him, “the war was just hard on everyone.”

“I know,” Liam nodded. 

“You are young too,” Alec looked over.

“How old are you?” Liam glared at him as Scott and Argent just looked forward. 

“Sixteen.”

“I’m seventeen, almost eighteen,” Liam sighed.

“Sorry, you just seem small,” Alec shrugged. 

Liam turned his head towards the window and just closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He didn’t even move when they got gas. He heard them get out to get food, but he just faked being out again. 

“Liam, I know you are awake,” Scott slid in the backseat with him. 

“And?” Liam looked at his alpha.

“Alec didn’t know any better, and I know you’ve been struggling.”

“It doesn’t make it better that he’s right; I’m weak.”

“You’re not weak; you are one of the strongest people I know,” Scott smiled.

“I can’t do this without you,” Liam finally faced him, tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, you can I have faith in you,” Scott hugged him, “Liam, you can do this.”

Liam nodded, not saying a word.

“If you need me, I’m only two hours away,” Scott assured him.

Liam felt bad; he shouldn’t have to rely on Scott. Scott needed to go live his life; he should get out of Beacon Hills and never return, not be worried about his incapable beta. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I am, sorry,” Liam answered.

“Don’t apologize, I care about you. You know that; I am going to miss you though,” Scott looked at him.

“I’m going to miss you too,” Liam hugged him one last time before Argent and Alec came back to the car. 

Argent handed Liam coffee as if he knew that’s all he wanted, “thanks,” he looked up at the man.

Argent nodded and gave him a fatherly look of worry, but just started the car. Liam passed out at some point, but his dreams were filled with nightmares. Everyone he cared about was dead, and Brett’s voice played over and over again, “it’s your fault.”


	8. Official

He woke up screaming as everyone stared at him. His eyes were glowing yellow.

Scott quickly looked back at him, “Liam, the sun, the moon, the truth.” He flashed his alpha eyes, calming down the beta. 

“Sorry,” Liam tried to hide his tears. He didn’t want to show Alec his weakness, but it was too late. The werewolf looked concerned already. 

“Nightmare?” Argent looked at him through the rearview mirror.

Liam nodded.

“Everyone has them, Liam,” the man assured him, “you’ve been through a lot.”

“I guess,” Liam shrugged, pulling out his phone, seeing a text from Theo, “how far are we from Beacon Hills?” Liam noticed it was slowly turning light. 

“A half-hour,” Argent told him. 

He texted Theo back telling him they were almost back and to his surprise, the chimera answered right away. He looked at the clock it was five AM; he was confused about why Theo would be up this early.

“Can I come over?” Liam texted him back.

“Sure, I’m up.”

Liam looked up at Argent, “can you drop me off at that gym on the outskirts of town?”

“Sure, you aren’t thinking about working out this early are you?”

“No,” Liam shook his head, “I just need to see someone.”

Theo had woken up dripping in sweat; he felt tears in his eyes. He was crying; he probably screamed too. In his nightmare, Tara ripped out her heart again, but that wasn’t all. She ripped out Liam’s too; that hurt more. He was relieved when Liam texted him a few minutes after he woke up. He wanted to see him, when Liam asked if he could come over he jumped at the opportunity. He stood up to get a shower and make coffee; he knew Liam would want it. He bought a small coffee maker the other day; it was perfect for him.

Argent pulled into the parking lot of the gym a little bit later, seeing the familiar blue truck of the chimera. Theo walked out figuring; he should tell Scott good luck at school out of anyone in the pack he forgave him the most, even though he should be the one with the largest grudge. He killed him, but Scott was way too forgiving. 

“Hey, Theo,” Scott got out of the vehicle. 

“Hey, I hear you’re heading off to school today,” Theo looked at the alpha.

“Yepp as soon as Stilinski brings back the jeep, Natalie and he went out to meet Lydia and Stiles halfway to switch cars,” Scott answered as if Theo was one of his closest friends. 

“Good luck,” Theo smiled as Liam crawled out, bookbag hung off his shoulder as if he was about ready to collapse in the parking lot. 

“Thanks, Theo. Take care of him for me,” Scott wrapped one arm around his beta.

“I think I can handle that,” Theo smirked, grabbing Liam’s bag. 

Argent and Alec got out.

“Theo, this is Alec,” Argent spoke.

“New werewolf?” Theo asked.

“Yepp,” Alec smiled, “who are you?”

“I’m a chimera, half-werewolf, half-werecoyote,” Theo answered.

“He helps the pack,” Scott smiled looking at him, “he’s a great ally.”

Theo smirked, “thanks.”

“When we are in Beacon Hills, he’ll be around with Liam,” Argent told Alec, “Alec’s going to be traveling with me, chasing down hunters, but he’ll be living with Melissa and me.”

Theo nodded his head, “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“See you, Liam, Theo,” Alec climbed back in the car as Argent reached for the handle.

“We’ll be back next week for a little bit,” the man told them.

Scott gave Liam one last hug, “you will be okay.”

“Good luck,” Liam smiled as the alpha went to leave. Scott gave Theo an awkward side hug then climbed in the car to drive away. 

Theo returned his attention to Liam, “how was it?”

Liam shrugged his shoulders, “I at least got to say bye to everyone.”

“How’s Alec?” Theo asked walking into the gym with Liam following right behind him. 

“He’ll be a good addition to the pack; he’s not interested in going to school or anything. He’s only sixteen.”

“One less person for you to worry about,” Theo tried to make him feel better. 

“Do you think I should be more like that?”

Theo was taken aback by Liam’s question. “No, I think you should finish school and do what you want to do.”

“I don’t know what that is though,” Liam stated.

“It’s September; you have awhile until you graduate.”

“I guess, how’d the tunnels go?”

“Actually, really well,” Theo handed Liam a cup of coffee as he sat down on his bed, “we got quite a bit of stuff for Deaton, and I’m going to read through these to see if there’s anything of use.” He pointed to a stack of books in the corner. “Also, Mason, Corey, and Nolan were comfortable with me.” 

Liam smiled; he liked how that meant something to Theo. He deserved better treatment; he had changed. 

“How was Nolan?”

“Scared at first, but he loosened up.”

“Good,” Liam nodded. He figured he would; he knew he had a bold side to him somewhere. He did beat him up and tried to kill him a few times. 

“How was the trip for you?” Theo looked at him seriously.

Liam sighed, “well, the whole pack knows I can’t eat or sleep properly.”

“Well, they care about you,” Theo shrugged. 

Malia’s words came back to Liam. Does Theo actually care about him? He did; Liam knew he did, but he just needed to hear it one more time. 

“Do you?” 

“Care about you?” Theo stared at him, “I told you I did. Why don’t you think I do?”

“No, I do; I just needed to hear it again,” Liam stated.

Theo rubbed his back, “I do; I promise you can listen to my heart.”

“I trust you.”

Theo smiled that was all he ever wanted was Liam’s trust. He knew everyone didn’t completely trust him; they shouldn’t he knew that, but Liam saying that just made it even more real that Liam cared about him. 

“You don’t look like you slept much,” Liam stared at the chimera.

“Neither do you, Little Wolf,” Theo laughed.

“Why don’t you sleep?” Liam asked. 

“Uh,” Theo didn’t know what to do. He trusted Liam, but also he did not show weakness ever. Liam was also open to him, so he figured it was the least he could do. “I have nightmares from Hell. My sister would rip out her heart over and over again. If you didn’t save me, I think that would have went on for eternity.”

Liam was shocked; Theo never shared anything like that. He could have sworn he even saw a tear in the chimera’s eye. 

“I’m sorry, Theo; I had no idea.”

“I deserve it,” Theo admitted, “it’s my fault she’s dead, and I have done a lot of evil things in my lifetime.”

“But you’ve changed.”

“That doesn’t erase the past; I mean it’s torturous, but it also keeps me grounded.”

“I’ve been having nightmares too,” Liam sighed.

“What about?”

“Everyone dying because it’s my fault; I can’t do that again.”

“Liam, you know no one’s death was your fault; your hands are clean.”

“They aren’t; I wanted to kill, and I failed a lot of people.”

“Look at me, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t know, Theo it was.”

Theo sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him, “would you like to maybe try to sleep before you go home?”

Liam nodded, “I texted my parents I was with you; they are working anyways.” 

“You can have my bed if you want,” Theo smiled wrapping a blanket around him. 

“Theo,” Liam looked up.

“What Little Wolf?”

“You should try to sleep too.”

“Liam, I only have one bed, and I can tell you right now you need it more than me.”

“We could share,” Liam whispered.

“Are you okay with that?”

Liam nodded. He wanted it. He needed Theo next to him. There was something about the chimera that comforted him. Theo didn’t seem to mind being near him, but maybe Liam was just being selfish maybe he didn’t want to be near him at all.

Theo smiled. He wanted to lie next to him more than anything. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and never let go. He slid his jacket off of Liam while letting the boy lie back onto the pillows. Theo pulled up the blankets around them and wrapped his arm around him. Liam turned towards him and smiled, burying his head into his chest. Theo smirked, rubbing his hair. He was adorable, no matter how angry he was even though he could throw one of the hardest punches Theo ever saw. He was always cute. He closed his eyes as Liam’s breaths began to slow. He fell asleep, having no nightmares for the first time since Liam rescued him. 

Theo woke up to Liam’s phone ringing. Liam rolled over and quickly grabbed it, clearly mad that it disturbed them.

“Hey, Mas,” Liam answered. 

“Are you back in Beacon Hills?” 

“I’m with Theo,” Liam answered.

“Guess so then,” Mason laughed, “you haven’t answered anyone’s texts in hours.”

“What time is it?”

“Four PM,” Corey answered. Liam realized they must have been on speaker. 

“What time did you get back?” Mason asked.

“Six AM,” Liam muttered.

“What have you been doing for ten hours?”

“Sleeping,” Theo answered.

“Sleeping? Ah good, I guess,” Mason answered. 

“We still would be if you didn’t wake us up,” Theo smirked as Liam was trying to hold back laughing.

“Maybe you should get up since you should be asleep again in a few hours,” Mason laughed, “how’d it go, Liam?”

“Good, the new werewolf Alec is going to stay with Argent and Melissa; he’s going to travel with Argent.”

“Interesting,” Mason and Corey said synchronously. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Liam told them. 

“Yepp, sleep tonight,” Mason told him.

“Goodbye, mom,” Liam rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. 

Theo looked over at him, his hair was sticking up in strange places. He looked slightly less exhausted, but still pale and was shaking since Theo left his side. 

“Did you actually sleep?”

“Best I’ve slept in probably a month,” Liam admitted. 

“That was the first time since you brought me back I didn’t have a nightmare,” Theo smiled. 

“Really?”

“Yepp,” Theo sighed, brushing Liam’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Theo, what are we ?” 

“What do you mean?” Theo questioned him. 

He didn’t really know the answer to Liam’s question. What were they? They were friends, but so much more. They didn’t owe anything to one another anymore, but they kept on being there for each other no matter what. They cared about each other. They just slept wrapped in each other’s arms, but dating seemed weird. Did Liam even date guys? Did Theo even date? It’s not like the Dread Doctors ever let him have a relationship; he usually seduced people then killed them. He only knew Liam with Hayden, but he was the one who thought about sleeping in the same bed. 

“Stiles told me you were my anchor, and I think you are, but I feel like there’s something more,” Liam said softly.

Theo gave into his blue eyes; he looked at them way too many times in the same way. He needed him. He hasn’t needed anyone his entire life, but here he was living for a beta with anger issues. 

“What if I told you I don’t just care for you?”

Liam looked at him with a puzzled look. The chimera’s eyes were enchanting him, his perfect jawline looked elegant. Somehow he managed to still have perfect hair after their nap. He wanted his strong arm wrapped around him again. He really didn’t ever want to leave. 

“Liam, I like you.”

“Like like like? 

“Unless you say that again,” Theo smirked, grabbing Liam’s hand. 

“I like you too,” Liam finally came to the realization. 

“So, what do you think we are?”

“Are we dating?” Liam asked.

“Something like that,” Theo smiled, “I’ve never dated anyone before.”

“You as in major charming, flirt has never dated anyone,” Liam laughed.

“Nope, I’ve never liked anyone before. Everyone else was for the job, and I usually ended up killing them.”

“Please, don’t try that with me.”

“I don’t think I will Little Wolf,” Theo wrapped his arms around him. Liam refused to let go until Theo was finally released. 

“I guess, we better get up,” Theo smirked. 

“Guess so,” Liam looked at his phone it was almost five. His stepfather would both be home by seven; he probably should make sure he was home by then. His mom was away for a week at a conference for the nursing home.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Theo asked. 

“I don’t want to, but I guess we should.”

Theo nodded, “you need to start eating.”

“I know; it’s just hard.”

“We are going to get you some help.”

“I don’t want help,” Liam muttered.

“Well, I will help you.” 

“Okay,” Liam stood up feeling a wave of dizziness hit him. Theo looked back and watched him fight to stand. “I’m fine.”

“And I’m a human,” Theo sighed, “here.” Theo wrapped a new jacket around him; Liam was thankful for the extra layer and the new scent of Theo. 

“I need you this week for something,” Theo looked at him, drowning in his coat. He was adorable but too small. 

“What?”

“I need some new clothes; I have like five outfits.”

“I think I can help you with that,” Liam laughed, “I was kind of wondering how long it was going to take you.”

“What I have to look good for you now?”

“Maybe,” Liam smirked. 

Theo glared at him and picked him up.

“Hey!” Liam whined as they walked out. There were only two people in the gym along with Tate who was at the front desk.

“I didn’t think you were here today,” Tate smiled as Theo finally set Liam down.

“I’ve been here all day actually; someone came home at six this morning without any sleep.”

“Let me guess, you’ve been sleeping since,” Tate laughed.

Theo nodded as Liam’s face went flush.

“You two are cute.”

“I know,” Theo smirked walking out.

They climbed into Theo’s truck and drove to the same diner since Theo knew he was at least comfortable there.

They both ordered coffee this time, while Liam almost tore the menu in half. Theo grabbed it out of his hands before he managed to rip it in two.

“Here, you need to eat something small that isn’t going to make your stomach upset. Why don’t we just get you soup?”

“Okay,” Liam nodded as the waiter came back. Theo ordered for both of them to save Liam from lashing out. 

“Now, you’re just going to eat what you can until you feel nauseous then you are going to stop.”

“Okay, what are you a doctor?” Liam glanced at him.

“No, but I know what refeeding from starvation is like.”

Liam gave him a weird look.

“Liam, did you think I had the money for food all the time? Half of my life, the Dread Doctors barely fed me either.” 

“I never thought about it,” Liam shrugged, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I learned to adapt though, survive on what I can, take advantage of stuff when I had it.”

“You can take care of yourself a lot better than I can.”

“Liam, you aren’t supposed to be able to do half the stuff I can.”

“I guess you’re right; it’s just I’m now taking Scott’s place, and I can’t take care of myself much less a town.”

“You know Scott never did it alone, ever right? I mean you know when I came to kill Scott; I didn’t care about him. I wanted his pack because that’s where he put his strength. Scott took care of his pack and return you guys were always there for him. Your eyes might not be red, but I think you already do that. You turned Nolan and me to your side; you accepted us even after we tried to kill you. I know you would do anything for Mason and Corey, and they trust you more than anyone. The pack might have left, but they wouldn’t have left if they didn’t think you could handle things.”

Liam nodded, spinning his coffee around in his mug, “you guys always have my back.”

“Right,” Theo smiled as the waiter brought them their food. 

“Anything else I can get for you two?”

Liam shook his head; “no thank you,” Theo smiled at the man.

“One check or two?”

“One,” Liam answered before Theo. 

“I’ll be out with that in a little bit,” the man smiled. 

“My turn,” Liam growled.

“Geez, okay Liam,” Theo took a bite of his food. 

Liam placed his spoon in his hand, taking a spoonful of broth and slowly putting it in his mouth. 

“What did the pack say when you wore my jacket?” Theo tried to distract him.

Liam laughed, “um, Malia threatened you and me, Stiles wasn’t thrilled, Derek and Lydia just tried to ignore it. Scott just accepted it like he does everything.”

“I figured that was a bold move there Little Wolf.”

“I like your scent.”

“I figured that’s why I gave you that one.”

Liam put down his spoon after taking about eight bites; Theo was glad he at least tried.

“Nauseous?”

Liam nodded, trying to keep it down.

“Just think of something else.”

“What?” 

“I don’t know Liam, ask me something.”

“When did you realize you might like me?”

Theo nodded his head and smiled, “you’re going to be shocked.”

“I think I’m dating Theo Raeken; nothing shocks me at this point.”

“When you were kissing Hayden in my back seat, I felt jealous. I didn’t really understand it, but I did.”

“You tried to kill me after that!” 

“I mean I was kind of hoping you didn’t manage to kill Scott, but honestly you were a distraction to me. I needed to get rid of you.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or scared.”

“Both,” Theo smirked.

“So, all you did for us with the ghost riders wasn’t just to repay me?”

“Some of it, but know I wouldn’t have done that for anyone else that brought me back.”

“Why’d you leave after that?”

“You loved Hayden, and you deserved better,” Theo admitted, “but then I saw you losing it at the Sheriff’s station I knew I had to stay.” 

“You were the only one that noticed,” Liam nodded.

“I notice a lot about you, a lot of other people don’t.”

“Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you, Little Wolf.”

Liam smiled as the waiter brought the check. He laid down money as Theo put a tip down, then went out. He forgot about his nausea. 

“What time will your parents be home?”

“My dad will be home in about a half-hour,” Liam looked at the time.

“I think I should take you home then.”

“I should probably show him I’m not dead.”

“They care about you a lot.”

“They do; my mom really liked you by the way.”

“I was told by Mason’s parents that I’m charming.”

“You met Mason’s parents?”

“They made us breakfast on Saturday; Nolan and I both did. They also want to have you over this week; they were complaining they haven’t seen you in a while.”

“They are really great. My parents work a lot if you haven’t noticed. They used to watch me all the time when I was younger; I lived with them for a while too.”

Theo thought about asking why, but Liam didn’t continue, so he didn’t want to push it.

“They seemed really cool, honestly a bit overwhelming; I haven’t had parents since fourth grade remember.”

“You don’t have to answer this, but what were they like?”

Theo sighed, “they were decent. I mean they kind of ignored me; Tara was the golden child, ballerina, perfect grades, popular. I was just average; I mean they cared about me, but if Tara had something going on they would drop me off at Scott’s or Stiles’s and just expect them to take care of me. I guess that’s why I let the Dread Doctors manipulate me. They found me sitting at the playground by myself; my mom forgot to pick me up after school. I should have run, but I didn’t I listened to them. They asked me if I wanted to be special. I jumped on it. Two weeks later, I drug Tara into the woods with me to play hide and go seek. I made her seek first, next thing she knew I shoved her in the creek. I watched her struggle; she couldn’t swim. She never could; I knew that. The creek was deep, soon she just gave up. I still hear her calling my name. The doctors came and took her body out. I followed them; they did the heart transplant. I went back to the bridge and waited until Stilinkski and another deputy found me the next day. I pretended to be so upset; I faked being in shock that I couldn’t go help her. I claimed she fell in. My parents weren’t the same after that. It’s like they knew; I never knew if they figured it out or not. They moved me out of Beacon Hills to escape the whispers. The Dread Doctors came into my house one night and killed them. I followed them, never shedding a tear.”

Liam looked over at Theo; he may not have shed a tear back then, but he was fighting them back now. 

“Theo, I’m sorry you were so young. You didn’t know what was going on,” Liam touched his hand that was resting in between them.

“I knew what I was doing that was the worst part; sure, I was young, but not young enough to know evil.” 

“I think you regret it, and if you had the chance you wouldn’t do it.”

Theo nodded, “I would never,” he wiped away a tear and pulled in front of Liam’s house. Theo reached behind him and threw Liam his bag. 

“Thanks for everything,” Liam smiled.

“Have a goodnight, Little Wolf.”

Liam reached over and hugged him as his step-dad pulled in behind them. Liam climbed out, giving Theo a wave. The doctor smiled and waved to Theo as well. Theo pulled out, feeling relieved he finally told someone that. He never did before. 

“You should really pay Theo for gas,” Dr.Geyer laughed as he hugged Liam before walking in.

“I paid for his dinner at least.”

“Good, I was going to ask you if you ate something.”

Liam nodded, realizing he finally kept something down. It wasn’t a lot, but it was something.

“How was Mexico?”

“Good, um we got the new werewolf, but he’s going to travel with Argent, Melissa’s boyfriend.”

“I know Argent; he comes in all the time to see her during her shifts,” he smiled, “Melissa told me Scott went to college today.”

Liam nodded.

“Are you okay with that? I know you kind of look up to him, and he does a lot for this town.”

“I think I kind of got his responsibilities.”

“Is that too much for you?”

“Mason, Corey, Theo, and Nolan are here for me, and I have a lot of allies around like Parrish and the Sheriff.”

“Good, just be careful I know how hard you are on yourself.”  
Liam nodded, “I will be.”

“Also, your mother gets to meet Theo, and I haven’t yet?” Dr.Geyer laughed.

“I’m sure he’ll be around a lot more now,” Liam smiled.

“I’m glad; I like to see you smile. You haven’t smiled in a long time.” 

“I like him,” Liam admitted.

“I figured; you’ve been living in his jackets since being over at his place that one day.”

“Oh,” Liam laughed, “I guess I have been.”

“Liam, you don’t do that with friends.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, we just started dating today.”

“So, I know before your mom?” Dr.Geyer smirked.

“Yes, and you can rub it in her face.” 

“Oh, you know I will.”

“Dad, you don’t mind if I’m dating a guy; do you?”

“Liam, I’m happy with you being with whoever makes you happy, and you have shirtless lacrosse men hanging in your bedroom.”

Liam blushed, “oh, I guess you’re right; thanks, dad.”

“No problem,” Dr.Geyer smiled, “Liam, we do need to talk; I think you would probably like this without your mother better.”

Liam looked at him almost with fear in his eyes. He didn’t like that tone; his dad was worried he could tell.

“Okay,” Liam sat down beside him on the couch.

“I’ve noticed; your health has been declining. I know with everything going on eating and sleeping has been hard, but Liam you are starting to scare me more and more each day. I also know you think you can handle everything yourself, and you are a werewolf. I will not make you get medical help if you promise me you’ll start taking care of yourself. I’ll keep your mother off your case if you promise me.”

“I will; thank you,” Liam nodded.

“Thank you,” Dr.Geyer nodded as Liam went to go upstairs to shower.

“Dad, do you work tomorrow night?”

“Nope, I’m off until Tuesday morning.”

“Can I invite Theo over for dinner?”

“I was hoping you would.”

Liam reached for his phone and asked Theo to come over after school tomorrow. The chimera of course agreed. He figured he could pick him up after practice, and Liam could maybe get a ride with Nolan again. He liked riding with the boy; he texted him. Nolan was happy too; he would do anything to hang out with anyone.


	9. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS

Theo walked out to start his shift as Tate was already standing there.

“So, are you two officially dating now? You didn’t correct me last night,” the man smiled.

“Yes, why do you care so much about my love life?” Theo laughed.

“Because I know what it’s like to lose the love of your life, and I don’t want you to go through the same thing.”

“I’m sorry,” Theo looked at him unknown of what really to say. 

“I know your boyfriend; he’s really good at lacrosse,” Tate stated.

“How?” Theo questioned him.

“I saw him play at a few games; did he ever talk about a werewolf that got killed about a month ago?”

“Brett?” Theo put it together that’s why he would have watched Liam at lacrosse, “ He does a lot actually; they weren’t necessarily close, but they fought together a few times. He beat up Liam when he was younger, but they made up. He became a friend of Liam’s; he blames himself for his and his sister’s death.”

“That’s him,” Tate’s face went solemn, “we met at the club about a year ago. We were in a causal relationship ever since. He was a good guy, a little cocky, but he cared about people. He didn’t deserve to die; his sister was one of the nicest people I know. That’s why I took you in when I saw you sleeping in your truck; I didn’t want you to have the same fate as him. I know hunters are still out there.” 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t really know him. Liam liked him though. Thank you for everything; you did save my life,” Theo smiled.

“No problem, all your clients love you, and your cleaning job is amazing,” Tate’s positive attitude came back, “and if you guys ever need help I would be happy to aide in any way I mean I’m human but.”

“A lot of humans help us; I’ll let you know.” 

Liam finally got out of bed when his alarm had gone off; Mason was right. He didn’t sleep at all even after Theo and his dad talked to him; he just couldn’t stop worrying about taking over. He already missed Scott being around; he hated it. His head was killing him again. The soup wasn’t holding him over, but at least he learned he could at least hold something down if he took it slow. 

His dad wasn’t up yet; he barely got a day off. He deserved to sleep in. Liam walked around quietly. He made himself coffee and grabbed some aspirin for his head. He didn’t even know if he would do anything with his werewolf abilities, but his dad suggested he should just take more, so he did. He grabbed an apple again and decided he would only eat half of it like Theo suggested as Nolan pulled up.

He climbed into the boy’s car, “thanks, Nolan.”

“You know I past your house every day; I mean I could pick you up every morning, and if Theo doesn’t pick you up after school, I could just drop you off.”

“I mean I don’t want to make you; I can pay you for gas.”

“Liam, it doesn’t cost me more to pick you up plus I don’t like driving alone. It makes me anxious,” Nolan admitted.

“Well, I don’t like driving at all, so I’ll take you up on that,” Liam smiled.

“Sounds like a plan, how was Mexico?” Nolan asked.

“Good, uh we found a new werewolf, and he’s going to help Argent track down hunters.”

“So, there’s still a lot of hunters out there?” Nolan looked scared.

“Unfortunately,” Liam nodded. He realized Nolan was definitely a target; he was a traitor. He also helped them; the boy should be scared. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Nolan smiled, “it’s nice hanging out with you guys.”

“I heard Saturday went well.”

“I thought it did. I didn’t know what I was doing, but Theo, Mason, and Corey did. It was interesting.” 

“You have a lot to learn.”

“I figured,” Nolan laughed, “it’s cool; I don’t know why I was scared of everything supernatural before.”

“We have claws and fangs; I understand.”

“I guess you’re right,” Nolan shrugged as they pulled in. He looked over to see Liam struggling over two bites of an apple. “Liam, are you okay?”

“I’m just going to throw this away.”

“Okay,” Nolan grabbed his bag for him, watching him head towards the locker room. He followed him in, hearing him throw up half the apple and aspirin. Nolan waited for him by the sink until he came out looking awful. 

“That’s it I can’t take aspirin,” Liam leaned over the sink.

“Does aspirin even help you? I mean with your enhanced healing ability,” Nolan stared at him, watching his handshake.

“Probably not,” Liam sighed, “my head is just killing me.”

“I mean it’s because you barely eat or sleep, right?”

Liam nodded. 

“Aspirin isn’t going to help you; you need to rest Liam.”

“Wow, thanks never thought about that,” Liam rolled his eyes at his co-captain.

“I know; I just need you.”

“Nolan, you can handle stuff on your own.”

“Not really,” Nolan shrugged, “I can’t be captain of the lacrosse team without you, you are my only friend other than the ones you got me, and if anything, supernatural occurs or the hunters come back I’m dead.”

“You are stronger than you think,” Liam assured him.

“So are you; you just need to remember that,” Nolan smiled.

“Did you just use my words against me?”

“You know you can talk to me about anything I have no room for judgment,” Nolan followed him out to find Mason and Corey before class. 

“New jacket?” Mason smirked.

“Nice to see you too,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Liam, I mean I may not know much, but friends don’t usually share jackets,” Corey smiled.

“Fine, we might be more than friends.”

“Took you long enough,” Mason noted.

“It’s been a week.”

“He’s been staring at you before he got sent down to Hell.” 

“How do you know that?” Liam snapped at his best friend.

“Because, I’m your best friend, and I know these things.”

“Let’s just go to class.” 

Nolan, Mason, and Corey laughed then just followed the angered beta.

“Liam, Liam,” Mason shook him awake forty minutes later. 

“Huh,” Liam looked up to Mason, Corey, Nolan, and their teacher standing over him. 

“Liam, are you okay?” she looked at him with concern.

“Ah, yes I just didn’t get much sleep last night; I apologize for falling asleep during your class. I can make up whatever, or go to the office it’s fine.”

“Liam, you can have a warning, just you might want to go visit the nurse.”

“Thanks, I will,” Liam stood up, feeling lightheaded. 

Corey caught him as they walked out towards their next class with late passes. 

“Liam, the nurse is this way,” Mason stared at him. 

“I’m fine; you know I accidentally fell asleep during the day, and I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Okay,” Mason reluctantly agreed. 

Liam was exhausted by lunch; he basically collapsed in his seat. 

“Here,” Nolan handed him some crackers, “try these.”

“Thanks,” Liam nodded as he slowly took a bite of one. 

“Is Theo picking you up today?” Mason asked.

“He’s coming over to dinner with my dad.”

“Good,” Mason nodded.

“So, everyone left?” Corey asked him.

Liam nodded, “everyone, but Scott just left straight from Mexico. Then, he left yesterday.”

“How do you do this?” Nolan laid out his calculus book. 

Mason leaned over to help him, while Liam managed to eat four crackers before just lying his head down on the table. 

“That’s it; you’re going to lie down at the nurse’s office,” Corey grabbed his arm.

“Corey put me down,” Liam growled.

“We aren’t saying go home; I’m just saying lie down skip next class.”

“I’m already too far behind.”

“It’s chemistry; Theo can help you later,” Mason assured him. 

“Okay,” Liam agreed. 

“I’ll go with you,” Corey told him. 

“Thanks.”

Corey helped Liam to the nurse. “Are you sure you just don’t want to go home?”

“I’m fine, Corey; I’m getting better.”

“Okay,” Corey left as soon as the nurse noticed him.

“Liam, what’s going on?” the nurse looked up from her computer. 

“Ah, I’m just really tired; I think I’m sick,” Liam partially lied knowing he couldn’t get sick. 

“Sit down, let me check you over, then you can lie down. Do you want to go home?”

“No, I really can’t miss any more classes; I just can’t stay awake.”

“You’re shaking, but you don’t have a fever,” she stared at him. 

“I’m just cold.”

“Did you have lunch?”

“I just came from it,” Liam answered, “I just got nauseous.”

“Did you eat anything?”

“I tried.”

“It looks like you are a bit malnourished, sleep-deprived, and dehydrated. Is there something going on?”

“You noticed I kind of was being shot at for the past month,” Liam muttered.

She just shook her head, “your step-father works at the hospital still doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Here is what I am going to do; I’ll let you lie down for as long as you need, but I can’t let you do this again. If you get like this again, I am going to have to send you home.”

“Thank you,” Liam nodded. 

“Here, I want you to drink this.”

“What is it?” Liam stared at it suspiciously.

“It’s just water, Liam.”

“Sorry, I’ve just been having trouble trusting people lately.”

“I understand; I used to work at the hospital with your step-father. He used to talk about you a lot.”

“He’s a good doctor,” Liam smiled slightly.

“Here, take this and lie down as long as you need,” she handed him a blanket. 

Liam collapsed on the plastic cot and closed his eyes. He was too exhausted to even dream. 

Corey sat back down beside Mason, “I got him there.”

“Is he okay?” Mason looked at him.

“No, but he won’t get help,” Corey shrugged.

“He threw up this morning over half an apple and aspirin,” Nolan stated.

“That’s not good at all,” Mason pulled out his phone and texted Theo. 

Theo was at lunch when he heard his phone ding; he figured it was Liam. 

“Liam isn’t doing good,” Mason typed.

Theo stared at his phone; it was Mason. He was instantly worried about Liam; if Mason was texting him it wasn’t good.

“What happened?”

“He’s been really tired all day. Nolan said he threw up this morning. Corey took him to the nurse; he’s lying down right now.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure he’s okay tonight. He’s trying Mason.”

“I know, but we are worried.”

“I am too,” Theo sighed and put away his phone.

“What’s that face for?” Tate stared at him.

“Liam’s best friend just texted me; he’s really not doing well today.”

“Are you seeing him tonight?”

Theo nodded, “I’m picking him up like usual.”

“All you can do is make sure he is okay then.”

“I guess you’re right; I can’t do anything right now.”  
Liam slept through chemistry and biology; the bell woke him up. He looked at the clock in a panic once he realized how long he had been out. 

“Liam, you need to get up slowly.”

He nodded, feeling the dizziness overwhelm him again. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?”

“I’m sure,” Liam stood up and grabbed the pass off her, “thank you.”

“Take care of yourself.”

Liam wandered to economics, of course, he would be late to Coach’s class. 

“Dunbar, I thought you were never going to show!” Coach yelled as he walked into the room.

Liam winced at the volume and just handed the man the pass. 

“The nurse, you aren’t sick are you?”

“No,” Liam shook his head. 

“You better not be; we need you for Friday.”

Liam panicked internally; Friday was the first game of the fall season. He couldn’t play like this even if he did it would be a mess. 

“Dunbar!” 

“What?” Liam looked up at Coach knocking him out of his thoughts. 

“Do you need to go back to the nurse until practice? You look like death kid.”

“I’m fine,” Liam shook his head. 

“That a boy.”

Liam stood there freezing as he threw on a different hoodie and sweatpants.

“You sure you just don’t want to take the night off?” Nolan sat down on the bench beside him, trying his cleats.

“I’ll be good; I’ve practiced in worse conditions.”

“I don’t know if I want to know what worse is,” Corey sighed. 

They went onto the field to run warm-up laps. Nolan and Corey were both surprised he didn't just fall over. Liam still ran faster than everyone else. They practiced throwing drills; his aim was perfect per usual. They started running through plays; Liam grabbed the ball first play and managed to score a goal. Nolan watched him struggle to return to position.

“Are you still with me?” Nolan looked at his co-captain.

Liam nodded then returned to his position. He remained on his feet somehow.

Theo pulled in at 3:15 and jumped out of his truck. He walked into the stadium and took a seat beside Mason. 

“Good news, he’s still standing,” Mason looked at the chimera, “I don’t know how, but he is.”

“I wish he would take a break,” Theo answered, “He needs a lot of sleep and rest.”

“Liam will never take a break unless he’s forced to.”

“I’ve noticed,” Theo sighed, “has he done this before?”

“Done what before?”

“Run himself to the ground.”

“One time, his parents sent him to Devenford afterward; he might have hated it, but it was the best thing for him.”

“He got kicked out.”

“Yes, but the lacrosse scholarship gave him some sort of worth then proving himself here was just even better.”

Theo didn’t ask what happened; he figured if Mason thought he should know he would tell him. 

“He’s running slower than usual,” Theo pointed out.

“Only you would notice that.”

“I notice a lot about him.”

“So, you two are official now?”

“I guess, I mean I don’t know the first thing about relationships, but I trust Liam will just lead me along.”

“I’m sure; he will,” Mason smiled, “you’re good for him. He’s been depressed ever since Hayden left him.”

“Did he love her?” 

“He did, but you can fall in love more than once. I think he’s happier with you.”

“He doesn’t seem to happy right now,” Theo shrugged. 

“No, when he speaks about you he is genuinely happy. He is living for you right now. Hayden was just there. She was lonely; he was lonely. She treated him pretty bad though; she used him a lot. He would always do what she wanted to do; she guilt-tripped him a lot. Then, she just left, no apologies, all she said was it’s better for me and my sister. He asked her if they could do the distance, but she shut him down and just left. You and I both know he would have done anything for her. With you, you two are both there for each other. You can tell you care about each other.”

“Thanks, Mason,” Theo said sincerely.

“I just tell the truth.”

Theo watched as Liam got taken out, running down the field. He wasn’t getting back up. He watched Nolan run over, then Coach told the team to do push-ups as he went over to them, slowly Liam stood up, leaning on Nolan. Coach ended practice suddenly as Corey grabbed him with Nolan carrying him into the locker room.

“Oh, Liam,” Theo sighed following Mason to the locker room door. They snuck in after a few players left. 

“Is he okay?” Theo rushed over to Corey who just got out of the shower.

“He got knocked pretty hard; he didn’t lose consciousness, but he was just really light-headed. He’s in the shower now.”

Nolan and Corey were sitting ready when Liam finally came out, clothes back on, shivering. 

“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo grabbed his bag.

“Hey,” Liam winced at his head. 

Theo grabbed his hand, letting him lean on him.

“Get some sleep tonight, Li,” Mason stared at him as Corey and Nolan nodded along.

“I will,” Liam assured them.

Liam sat down in the passenger seat, leaning against the window. Theo leaned over and grabbed his arm letting his veins go black. 

“Thank you,” Liam murmured.

“You’re okay to go home?”

Liam nodded.

Theo sighed and pulled out, “I hear you’ve been exhausted all day.”

“Just after practice.”

“Then, why did you end up at the nurse’s office?”

“Who told you?” Liam snapped up.

“Your best friend who is concerned about you.”

“Well, I’m fine; I just couldn’t sleep after our ten-hour nap yesterday.”

“Even if that was it, you wouldn’t be as exhausted as you are right now. Did you hold anything down today?”

“Six crackers.”

“Well at least it was something,” Theo wrung his hand through his hair unsure of what to do.

They pulled in front of Liam’s house; he climbed out slowly as Theo grabbed his bag. He followed the beta to the door as they walked in. Dr.Geyer was sitting on the couch watching something. Theo was glad he seemed more casual than Liam’s mom; she was nice, but just a lot. 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you; Liam told me a lot about you. I’m David, Liam’s step-father,” Dr.Geyer held out his hand.

“Father,” Liam corrected him.

He chuckled, “Liam’s father.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m sure you know, but I’m Theo,” Theo smiled. He thought about it for a second; Liam never talked about his birth father. He must have not been much in Liam’s life if he wanted to completely replace him. 

“I made some Chinese food from to-go boxes,” the man smirked, “I hope you like it.”  
“I’ll eat anything,” Theo nodded, “thanks.”

“Liam, I got you egg drop soup,” he looked at his son, who was looking anxiously at the table.

“Thank you,” Liam sighed in relief. Theo smiled at the man; he was caring for Liam, but not pushy. “I’m going to take my stuff upstairs; I’ll be back.”

Dr.Geyer looked at the chimera, “thank you for taking care of him. You make him happy; I haven’t seen him smile in a long time.”

Theo smiled, “he makes me happy too. I would do anything for him; he’s helped me a lot.”

“He’s a good kid,” David nodded as Liam came back down the stairs, gripping on the railing as if his life depended on it.

“So, tell me about yourself, all I know from Liam is your half-werewolf, half-werecoyote.”

“I’ve been back in Beacon Hills for about a year. I worked alongside Liam’s pack recently. I started working as a personal trainer at a gym on the outskirts of town; I live there too. That’s about it,” Theo took a bite of food. 

“Very nice, so you graduated with Scott and them?” 

“I never graduated; I had some things go down and never got to finish.”

“Liam said you’ve been helping him with school; you must be pretty smart.”

“He’s a genius,” Liam looked up from spinning his soup around in a circle, “he’s as smart or smarter than Mason.”

“Really?” Dr.Geyer smiled, “ever think about getting your GED?”

“I thought about it; I just needed a job as soon as I could get one. This one just came to me one morning.”

“Do you have any family?”

Theo shook his head and sighed. The man deserved the truth; he was dating his son. He should know his background. 

“So, this might sound weird, but-“ Theo started. Liam stared at him but just nodded. 

“I used to live in Beacon Hills until fourth grade. Did Liam tell you about the Dread Doctors?”

“The ones that created Corey and made Mason that beast thing?” 

“They also made me,” Theo nodded, “they found me as a child, and I did some evil things for them. I followed them, did their work until last year they decided to come back to Beacon Hills. I was set to take out Scott and take control of Liam’s pack. I tried; I even killed Scott at one point. I tried to destroy everyone including use Liam to do my dirty work. It ended up getting me sent to Hell.”

“Hell?” 

“Kind of, there are these things called Skinwalker’s, and it was basically purgatory. I was tortured by my dead sister for three months; I deserved it don’t worry, but your son rescued me. I followed him around for a while; we kind of protected each other with the ghost riders. I owe him my life. I left Beacon Hills afterward, but I got brought back in with the hunters' situation. Again, your son kind of drug me around, but I decided to stay ever since.”

Liam jumped in, “he saved my life more times than I can count. He sacrificed himself for me; he’s changed a lot.”

Dr.Geyer smiled, “Theo, I think your past made you a better person. I hope you realize you aren’t the same person you were; I can tell you’ve changed. Don’t let it hold you back. What do you want to do with your life?”

“I don’t know; I never really thought about it. I just kind of live one day at a time, but I would say probably be a doctor it would be nice to save lives instead of taking them.”

“I think you would be a great doctor; if you need anything just let me know. You can come shadow me; I can talk to some people I know about the best way in getting you in somewhere. I mean whatever Liam decides to do; I’m sure you could find something wherever he goes.”

Theo looked at Liam and smiled, “thank you.”

“No problem,” the doctor smiled as they finished eating. He looked over at Liam who was about five bites into his soup and looking awfully pale. “Liam, don’t make yourself sick; it’s better to keep something down than not.”

Liam nodded, pushing his bowl away.

“How was school, Liam?”

“Exhausting,” Liam sighed.

“You look it; I want you to go to bed after you’re done with homework.” 

Liam nodded, “Theo, can you help me?”

“Of course,” Theo nodded, “thank you again, David.”

“You’re welcome, Theo,” he smiled as they went upstairs.

“Your dad is nice,” Theo nodded. 

“He’s the best dad I ever had,” Liam smiled, “he’s a really good person; he’s done a lot for me.”

Theo opened Liam’s folder, looking at a bunch of blank sheets.

“I missed, biology and chemistry while I was at the nurse.”

“Ah, we’ll we better get started.” 

Theo helped Liam for a while, finishing both of his biology and chemistry homework. They started working on math when Liam basically passed out in his book. 

“Hey, let’s stop there for today; this isn’t due until Friday,” Theo pushed the book away. 

Liam nodded, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“I can leave,” Theo stated.

Liam stared at him as if he just killed someone, “can you stay until I go to sleep, please? I just really need to sleep, and I just need-“

“Yes, Little Wolf,” Theo smirked. 

Liam went to change and brush his teeth as Theo sat on the edge of Liam’s bed. It was weird being in Liam’s room. It was exactly what he expected, pretty bare, lacrosse stuff littering the walls. He had a few outfits thrown everywhere, his desk was a mess from getting frustrated at schoolwork, but other than that it was pretty clean. Liam came back in, looking worse than he had. 

“I’m tired, Theo.”

“Let’s go to bed then.”

“No, I’m tired of this.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Theo wrapped him in his arms, “it’s going to be a process.”

“I’m a werewolf, covering for an alpha, and I can’t sleep or eat. It’s pathetic.”

“It’s not; it’s the fact that you are still going is what’s important. I think you’re quite strong, actually.”

“Thanks,” Liam just buried his head in Theo’s chest. 

Theo rubbed his small shoulder, waiting for him to pass out. He laid there for about an hour until he finally heard Liam’s breathing steady. He slowly lifted Liam’s arm off of him and shoved his own jacket in his place, hoping Liam would focus on the scent. He walked downstairs; Dr.Geyer was still at the kitchen table reading.

“Thank you for having me over,” Theo looked at the man.

“You are welcome anytime,” Dr.Geyer smiled, “is he sleeping?”

“Finally,” Theo shrugged, “he needs to sleep for a week I swear.”

“I’m getting worried about him, but he’s strong.”

“I know he is,” Theo nodded. 

“Theo as of now I have no intentions on having Liam seeking medical treatment, but if he does I need you to be there for him.”

“I’ll always be there for him.”

“I figured; have a good night and drive safe.”

“Thank you.”


	10. Security

Theo got up, getting ready for work. Liam hadn’t texted him yet, but it wasn’t unusual for him not to text right away. He helped Tate get everything organized for the day as a few of the morning usuals came in for their morning workouts. He heard his phone ringing and saw it was Nolan. It caught him off guard. He just got Nolan’s number the other day, basically just if he needed him. It wasn’t like they were close friends, but he knew he had been picking up Liam. He was worried. 

“Nolan?” 

“Theo, is Liam with you?”

“No, why would he be? Don’t you pick him up for school?”

“That’s the problem; I’m outside his house. He’s not answering the door; I tried calling his phone. I left him with various messages. There’s no movement; have you talked to him today?”

“No,” Theo looked at Tate, “do I have any clients this morning?”

“Not until this afternoon.”

“I’ll be right there; Nolan go to school. I’ll make sure he is okay.”

“I can wait; I don’t mind being late.”

“Go to school; I’ll get it handled. He probably just slept in; you know how exhausted he’s been.”

“I know, okay,” Nolan hung up reluctantly, but he didn’t want to argue with the chimera. 

“Uh, we can’t find Liam; I think he slept in, but do you mind if I go check on him?”

“No, take your time; I don’t need you until one,” Tate said looking at the worried chimera. 

Theo quickly ran out to his truck; he thought about calling the hospital to see if his dad was working, but he figured he shouldn’t create extra panic if he was just sleeping in. He would be fine; the chimera tried to convince himself. 

He pulled in front of Liam’s house; he grabbed the key out from under a rock where he saw Liam grab it last week. He listened to see if he could Liam’s heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he heard it; he was just sleeping. He quietly went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door after hearing no movement. He slowly opened the doorknob then sat down on the bed, shaking the beta’s shoulder gently. Liam slowly opened his eyes.

“Theo? What are you doing here?” 

“Making sure you were alive,” Theo brushed his hair out of his face.

“What?” Liam looked at him, then realized it was way too bright outside.

“You have been nonresponsive to multiple calls, texts, Nolan pounding on your door, and him probably trying to scale to your window.”

“What time is it?”

“8.”

“I’m really late for school,” Liam sat up suddenly, ignoring the dizziness in his head. 

“It’s okay; I’ll drive you if you want to go. If not, I think you could take a day off.”

“I’ll go I need to go this week; we have a game on Friday.”

“Okay, come on then,” Theo helped him up. He leaned against the wall as Liam found sweatpants and a sweatshirt, throwing Theo’s jacket over it. He watched him run around and brush his teeth, trying to find his bag.

“I have it, Little Wolf,” Theo grabbed his bag from his desk chair. 

‘Thanks,” Liam nodded, rushing around more. 

Theo went downstairs and made him coffee, waiting for Liam to finish packing his lacrosse bag.

He finally dashed down the stairs and grabbed a note from a jar on the table.

“My dad writes me a bunch of notes just in case I’m sick or sleep in. I’ve never used one before, guess here’s my chance,” Liam shrugged, just putting the date on the top of the paper.

“He’s really the best father,” Theo laughed.

“He is; I feel bad he always does so much extra for my mom and me. I guess he’s trying to make our lives better than they were,” Liam stated, realizing he said a bit too much.

Theo took note; there was something about Liam’s past he didn’t want him to know. He didn’t question him but just nodded. 

“Do you want to try to eat something?”

“I’m in too late right now,” Liam stated.

“Okay try to eat something at lunch; I made you coffee,” Theo handed him a mug.

“Thanks,” Liam smiled. 

“Text Nolan before the boy has a panic attack,” Theo looked over as Liam climbed in his truck.

“I guess I kept him waiting.”

“He called me assuming you died.”

“Probably not great for his anxiety.”

“I would say not, but I think you needed to sleep in. You look a lot better.”

“I feel better,” Liam admitted.

Theo pulled into the school, “have a great day, honey,” he smirked.

“Never call me that again,” Liam shook his head. 

“Whatever Little Wolf, I’ll pick you up after school; we are going shopping.”

“Are we now?” Liam smiled, “thanks by the way.”

“Now, get out before the security guard comes over.”  
Liam playfully growled then walked into the school. 

“Liam, I saw you were on the absentee list; are you okay?” Ms. Martin looked at him when he walked into the office.

“I slept in by accident,” Liam shrugged.

“Are you sure? You look pretty pale and are shaking. I also heard you went to the nurse yesterday, exhausted.” 

“You know I’m a werewolf; we can’t get sick.”

“I know, sorry Lydia just told me to keep an eye out for you guys,” Ms. Martin smiled, “you know my door is always open.”

“Thanks, Ms. Martin.”

“No problem, Liam,” she handed him a late pass. He threw his stuff in his locker and slid in his seat beside Corey in English. 

The chameleon nodded at him as Nolan smiled behind him just glad he was okay.

“Sorry, I just slept in,” Liam turned to Nolan as they walked out of class. 

“I’m glad you needed it; I was just making sure you were alive,” Nolan nodded. 

“Thanks,” Liam smiled.

Mason sat down across from him at lunch, “how did your dad like Theo?”

Liam laughed, “he put on his Theo charm, and I think my dad fell in love.”

“He did that to my parents too, apparently the Dread Doctors trained him well on that front.”

“He also told my dad about his past.”

“Everything?” Corey stared at him.

“Down to killing Scott and manipulating him.”

“He really likes you then,” Mason shrugged, “he wanted to make sure your parents trusted him, past and all. Theo never talks about that. I’m impressed.”

“I was too,” Liam stated, “I’m going shopping with him tonight to get him some clothes.”

“Thank you; I have Theo’s five outfits memorized.”

“Mason, he was homeless.”

“I know, but his wardrobe needs some attention.” 

Liam was slowly eating an apple as Mason and Corey were rambling about something.

“Also, you’re coming over after the game,” Mason knocked Liam out of his thoughts, “both of you; you too Nolan.”

“Demanding aren’t you?”

“Please, his parents have asked about you at least three times a night,” Corey whined. 

“Fine, only if Theo agrees.”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Mason stated.

“You want to argue with him?”

“I have blackmail against him,” Mason smirked.

“Interesting,” Liam nodded, still trying to eat the apple. He put it down actually finishing it but feeling nauseous once again. He slowly started to drink water trying to keep it down.

“Do you know who we are playing, Friday?” Nolan started another conversation to try to distract him.

“Uh, Devenford,” Corey's eyes looked at Liam.

Liam’s face dropped, “I didn’t realize that.” He watched his hand began to shake and stood up. He ran out as tears began to fall. It would be the first time seeing Devenford after Brett’s death. Half the team still hated him since freshman year, and there was always a rivalry between Beacon Hills and Devenford. Coach would expect them to win; especially since Liam had such a usual desire to win at that game. 

He ran into the locker room and threw up the apple. His whole body just collapsed on the floor; he couldn’t see, couldn’t stop the tears from falling, he could barely breathe. His head was pounding heart racing. He didn’t hear Mason come in. 

Mason slid down of the floor beside him, “Hey, the sun, the moon, the truth,” his best friend placed a hand on him. 

Liam looked down at his claws digging into his palms; he didn’t even realize he was slowly wolfing out. He stared up at Mason as his eyes returned to blue; he leaned on his shoulder. 

“Liam, you can’t keep blaming yourself,” Mason said slowly, “you are the strongest person I know; you can do this. Keep your eyes open for me.” 

Liam muttered in between tears, “I can’t stop.” 

“Yes, you can,” Mason grabbed a paper towel to wipe off his face, “here, match my breathing. Liam, you need to calm down.”

Liam nodded, trying to find Mason’s heartbeat. He listened to it finally managed to stop crying and collapsed against a locker. The bell rang, and Liam went to stand up, but instantly fell back over. Mason stopped his head from hitting the locker and slowly put him back on the floor.

“Just take your time; we can be late,” Mason nodded. He broke into Liam’s locker and grabbed Theo’s jacket draping it over his shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Liam whispered, smelling in the chimera’s scent. Mason grabbed him a glass of water and shoved it in his hand. 

“Do you want me to call Theo to take you home?” 

“No, I have to stay,” Liam shook his head. 

“You don’t have to,” Mason shook his head, “Liam, you need to take care of yourself. You don’t want to end up not being able to play Friday.” 

“I know.”

Coach walked in looking at Liam sitting on the floor, “Dunbar, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I got sick, sorry; I’ll get going,” Liam tried to stand, grabbing onto Mason before he fell over again. 

“Liam, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I need you on Friday. Just stay in here for how long as you need. I’ll get you a pass. What class are you missing?”

“Chemistry,” Mason answered for him

“Useless anyways,” Coach muttered.

“Thanks, Coach,” Liam stated as the man handed him a pass. 

“Now, don’t let me down, Dunbar.”

“I won’t.”

“There we go.”

Mason just sat there watching him lean against the locker for a few minutes until he finally stood up.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m good; I can’t miss all of chemistry again.”

“Okay,” Mason and he walked into chemistry, handed the teacher the pass in the middle of her lecture while Corey and Nolan stared them down as they sat down. 

Liam survived the rest of the day somehow, making it to practice. It was going fine; he was weak, but he managed to continue to be the best player on the field. Diaz lunged for him once, but Nolan stepped in the way. 

“Protecting your friend, Holloway, didn’t you try killing him a few weeks ago?” he snarled.

“You realize we are the team captains, and Coach likes Liam more than every single person on this team. I could get you kicked out instantly,” Nolan defended himself for once.

“Nolan, it’s fine,” Liam told him. 

“Sorry,” Nolan backed down. 

“Thank you,” Liam gave him a small smile before returning to the plays.

Theo slid beside Mason, “did he stay awake today?”

“Awake yes; is he okay no,” Mason stated watching Liam just score another goal, “he didn’t realize they were playing Devenford this week. He had a panic attack.”

“Out of all teams to play this week,” Theo muttered, “I’ll be here.”

“You, watch a lacrosse game?”

“What I’m here now; aren’t I?”

“He does really need you here.”

“Just letting you know, I’m not cheering,” Theo smirked.

“We’ll see about that,” Mason smiled, “also you two are staying the night after the game.”

“Are we now? Did Liam agree to this?”

“He said if you did.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Remember the conversation about regret we had the other day,” Mason smirked.

“What time?” 

Mason started laughing as practice ended, “also, I heard Liam is going shopping with you. Just letting you know; his fashion taste is questionable.”

“Could you see me wearing one of his hoodies?”

“He sure likes yours,” Mason smirked. 

Theo just chuckled and nodded. 

“Hey,” Liam walked up to Theo’s truck.

“Are you sure you are up to this?”

“Of course,” Liam nodded, ignoring his light headiness.

“How was practice?”

“I’m assuming Mason told you about earlier.”

Theo nodded, “I’ll be here Friday.”

“You hate lacrosse, social events, and anything that involves people showing school spirit.”

“Correct, but I like something more than I hate everything else.”

“Wow, so I’m better than Theo Raeken’s disgust of the world.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Theo smirked. 

“Oh really,” Liam finally smiled. 

Theo pulled into the mall, “do you know the last time I was at a mall?”

“Were you sent to kill someone?”

“Watch it, Little Wolf; no, when I was seven.”

“Seven?” 

“Mom took Tara and me to get school clothes,” Theo sighed. 

Liam nodded, “are you okay?”

“It was a long time ago; I’m pretty sure I am over it at this point.”

Liam glanced at Theo’s eyes; he could have sworn he saw small tears form in the bottom of them, but he let it go. 

Liam jumped out of the passenger seat, gripping on to the door handle to support himself before his head stopped spinning.

Theo sighed walking around, grabbing his hand.

“Public displays of affection, that doesn’t seem like you.”

“Usually not, but I do not feel like peeling your body of the concrete.”

“I’m just tired,” Liam muttered.

“Liam, you and I both know that isn’t true.”

“Fine,” Liam said under his breath.

They walked into a store. Theo began looking around with Liam following him like a puppy. He picked up a few things, looking back at Liam for approval. The beta nodded; Theo would look good whatever he had on. The chimera was extremely decisive; fifteen minutes, he had ten outfits. 

“Do you have to try anything on?” Liam looked at him.

“I guess; I’m pretty sure everything will fit.” 

Liam sat outside the dressing room as Theo came out with each outfit; the chimera was of course right everything fit perfectly. Liam stared at him, broad shoulders, muscular arms, perfectly trimmed abs; he was perfect. He looked at himself in the mirror as Theo was organizing everything. Theo could get anyone he wanted, and he chose him. His skin was pale, bags under his eyes, his usual muscles were gone replaced by rigid angles and bones. He looked pathetic, standing in oversized sweatpants, an old lacrosse hoodie with Theo’s black jacket, draping over his shoulders. He didn’t even notice a worker come in behind him. 

“Do you need help finding something that actually fits?” she asked.

Liam laughed to himself. “No,” he stated, watching her walk away in confusion. Theo finally came out and looked at him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yepp,” Liam shook his head, following Theo out to check out. 

Liam heard his phone ringing as they walked out; it was the sheriff’s station. He picked it up, confused.

“Liam?” 

The beta recognized Parrish’s voice on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, Parrish.”

“Do you think you had a moment to come over? I have something for you to check out.”

“Sure, I’m bringing Theo.”

“Theo? Ah okay, he can come. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Sheriff’s station?” Theo looked over as he climbed into his driver’s seat.

“I guess,” Liam shrugged, wondering what could be bothering the hellhound. 

They pulled in a few minutes later. Theo stared at the station, thinking of the last time they were there, pretending to leave town after Monroe threatened their lives. Liam punched him, the anuk-ite was feeding his anger. He noticed; he was the only one who noticed. 

Liam looked over as if he could read his mind, “don’t worry, I won’t break your nose in the bathroom again.” 

“Still wouldn’t surprise me if you did,” Theo laughed walking out. 

Parrish was waiting for them at the front. 

“What’s going on?” Liam stared at him.

“Come back to Stilinski’s office,” Parrish led them back.

“Hi, Liam,” the sheriff sighed as they walked in, “Theo.”

Theo nodded, giving his usual smirk, while Liam just threw himself down on the bench across from his desk. 

“So, we have reports of hunters two towns over,” Noah stared at them, “we want you guys to be careful.” 

“What do you need us to do?” Liam asked.

“That’s why I called you in; I don’t want you to do anything.”

“But, we can help; we’ve fought and won before.”

“All of us also almost ended up dead,” Parrish admitted. 

“We have allies all over the place sending us reports,” Stilinski showed them three pictures from a street corner. Monroe was walking into a store with two men. Theo noticed it was some sort of gun shop.

“I guess they lost their arms dealer,” Theo muttered.

The two officers nodded. “We don’t know if they are planning on coming back here or not, but I mean they probably figured everyone else was out of town.”

“Tell Mason and Corey to be careful as well.”

“Nolan too,” Liam agreed, “They definitely want him dead. Are you sure you don’t want us to do anything?”

“Liam, we want you guys to be careful and try to have a normal senior year.” 

“I’m a werewolf,” Liam growled. Theo looked over at him; he was getting frustrated. The chimera didn’t take long to figure out; he didn’t think they believe he could handle it.

“Liam, they know you can, but they don’t want you getting involved if you don’t need to,” Theo stated.

Stilinski nodded, “for once, I’m agreeing with Theo.”

“I can handle myself!” Liam shouted.

“Liam,” Theo stared at him. 

“I know I’m not Scott, but I can handle myself and protect my friends. If we don’t fight back, more people could die!” Liam growled, eyes flashing yellow. 

“Hey,” Parrish spoke calmly as he watched Liam began to wolf out.

“This is why we wanted to tell you this; we don’t want you doing something reckless,” Noah stared at him.

Theo glared at the sheriff; that was about the worse thing to say to Liam. Theo went to grab his hand as he watched Liam continue to shift. He went to throw something off the Sheriff’s desk when he just fell over. The three men weren’t prepared for it as Liam smashed his head off the man’s desk. Theo quickly grabbed his limp body as he saw blood on his head. 

Parrish kneeled beside him, “what’s going on with him?” 

“He hasn’t been eating or sleeping,” Theo sighed, trying to stop the blood. Stilinski managed to run and get a blanket to wrap around his head. 

“I can tell,” the Sheriff looked at him, “do we need to take him to the hospital?” 

Parrish was checking his pulse, “his pulse is really low.” 

“We can’t take him; he’ll heal,” Theo said quickly trying to protect him. 

“Theo, he looks bad,” Parrish noticed the chimera’s worried tone. 

“He wouldn’t want us to,” Theo was trying to remain calm.

“It might be what’s best for him.”

“You don’t know him like that!” Theo shouted at them. 

“Theo, I have a boy I treat like my son passed out in my office. He looks like a pile of bones, and I’m worried he isn’t going to wake up.” 

Theo sighed, knowing the sheriff was right. Parrish managed to stop the bleeding as Theo took his pain. He was staring at the chimera’s gentle touch, the worried look in his eyes. 

“You care about him don’t you?” 

Noah stared at him; this was Theo Raeken, the murder, devious, conniving chimera. He knows he fought with them at this point, but he was still wary about him. However, he looked at how he was trying to wake Liam up. Parrish was right he cared about him.

“I love him,” Theo muttered at them, “and I’m not going to let anything happen to him.”

Parrish and Noah stared at each other in shock as Theo picked up Liam’s limp body, setting him down on the bench. They saw Liam’s hand twitch and were thankful when the boy finally opened his eyes. He tried sitting up but felt dizziness hit him instantly.

“Liam, look at me,” Parrish spoke calmly. Liam looked up as Theo pulled him up to lean on his side. “What just happened?” 

Theo stared at the hellhound as Liam curled up into his side; he forgot his medical background with the military. He liked him, he wasn’t judging, kind, and of course, the hellhound was one of the most powerful creatures.

“I-I-uh had a long day at school; I’m just tired, shifting must have just been too much,” Liam said quietly. They were right he couldn’t handle himself much fewer hunters, no wonder they didn’t trust him. 

“How do you feel right now?”

“Light-headed, but I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are,” Parrish spoke calmly, “do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No!” Liam sat up from Theo’s side way too quickly, feeling light-headed again. Theo wrapped his arm around him pulling him into his side. 

“Okay, we aren’t going to take you, but Liam this is serious; you just passed out and hit your head. If we aren’t here, you could have bled out.”

“I’m a werewolf; I heal.”

“Liam, son your healing ability isn’t working as it should right now,” Noah looked at him.

“I’m sorry,” Liam tried to stand up, falling back into Theo’s waiting arms. 

“Don’t be sorry; we are just worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Liam mumbled, “we have to go home.”

“Hey, if you need anything, you can come to see me anytime. Stiles is my son, and he would be very upset if I let anything happened to you.” 

“Thank you,” Liam sighed as Parrish gave him a look of sympathy. He didn’t need anyone’s sympathy; he should be able to handle himself. 

“Here,” Parrish walked away and grabbed a glass of water and a blanket after noticing him shaking. “drink that and take your time”

Liam nodded, taking the water in his shaking hand as Theo wrapped the blanket around him. The chimera looked at him with worry as he ran his hand against his head wound, noticing it not healing. 

“Do you have supplies for stitches?” Theo looked up.

“I’ll do it,” Parrish nodded grabbing a medkit. 

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand as the hellhound slowly put the stitches in, “those will dissolve as it heals; it’s just to help your healing ability.” 

Liam nodded, “thanks.”

Theo slowly helped him on his feet, “thank you; we are going to go get something to eat.”

“Good idea,” Stilinski nodded, “be careful.”

“We will be.”


	11. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS, vomiting, blood

Liam gripped onto Theo’s hand, letting him lead him to his truck. He noticed Liam’s heart racing. 

“Hey, they trust you I promise; they just don’t want anybody getting hurt. They care about you,” Theo looked at him. 

“I just showed them; I can’t handle this.”

“You’re just struggling right now, Liam; you can handle this fine.”

Liam nodded, leaning against the window.

“What do you want to eat?” Theo asked, “nothing is not an option.”

“I don’t know,” Liam muttered. He didn’t want to eat; he couldn’t eat. He knew he had to, but he was just so over everything. 

“Here, I’m going to order sandwiches, and we can go eat at my place. You really just need to get something down.”

“I know,” Liam nodded, feeling worn out. 

Theo picked up food, leaving Liam to lie down in his truck, “when is your dad home?”

“Not until tomorrow, he worked this morning then had to go back in,” Liam looked up, “can you not tell him about this?” 

Theo sighed, “if this doesn’t happen again, I won’t tell anyone. Why don’t you text him that you’re staying at my place?”

“Thank you,” Liam nodded, texting his father. 

They walked into the gym; Tate was leaning on the counter. Theo realized he didn’t tell Liam about Tate dating Brett.

“Hey, Theo, Liam,” Tate smiled as they walked in. Theo had both of Liam’s bags over his shoulders and his clothes as Liam drug his feet. 

“Hey, Tate, how’s business today?” 

“Great, I have two new clients looking to work with you, apparently word has gotten out about my new trainer.”

“I guess I’m just that good,” Theo laughed.

“Easy, Raeken,” Tate smiled, “how’s it going, Liam?”

“Good,” Liam shrugged, leaning on the counter. 

“Lacrosse?”

“Good, we have our first game Friday.”

“Ah, who are you guys playing?”

Liam sighed, “Devenford Prep.”

Tate’s face dropped; Liam noticed with a confused glance. 

“I guess Theo hadn’t told you yet about me,” Tate gave him a small smile.

“I was telling him tonight,” Theo defended himself. 

“What?” 

Tate sighed, “I was Brett’s last boyfriend.”

Liam looked stunned; Theo was worried that Liam was going to pass out again. 

“He really liked you as much as he didn’t show it. You impressed him; he was always worried you would take his position.”

“He was a good guy,” Liam nodded. 

“He was,” Tate smiled, “I offered to Theo, but if you guys ever need anything I’m here.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled. He was still shaking; Theo took note. 

“Well, we are going to go eat something,” Theo stated, “I’ll clean in a few hours, maybe I’ll drag an extra helper with me.” 

“I get half your pay then,” Liam smirked. 

“I paid for dinner,” Theo shook his head, waving bye to Tate.

Theo drug him back to his room, letting Liam sit down on his bed. He handed Liam a sandwich as he opened his. 

“It’s plain, turkey and cheese that’s it,” Theo stared at him, “take it slow, if you feel sick we will take a break, but I want you to eat it all.”

Liam stared down at it; it was small, but he hasn’t kept anything down all day. It looked like so much. He watched Theo eat normally; he was envious. He wished he could just eat the stupid sandwich like a normal person. He began picking at it as Theo tried not to watch. Liam ate about half of it then collapsed back on the chimera’s bed, trying to do everything he could not to throw up. 

“Hey, focus on me,” Theo grabbed his hand. 

Liam nodded staring into his blue eyes, “hunters are coming back.”

“We are going to be fine,” Theo assured him, rubbing his hand. 

“You don’t know that!” Liam jumped up to go throw up again. Theo sighed, chasing after him as his phone started to ring.

“Hey, Scott,” Theo sighed as Liam was throwing up.

“How’s Liam?”

“He’s been better,” Theo admitted.

“Is he with you?”

“Yes, he’s busy at the moment though.”

“Theo, I know Liam probably knows this, but the full moon is Friday. I just wanted to make sure he was ready for it.”

“The full moon, this Friday?” Theo stared at him, collapsed on the bathroom floor. The lacrosse game was Friday. How was he supposed to stay in control?

“He didn’t remember did he?”

“No, uh it’s just, Liam!” Theo didn’t finish his sentence as Liam tried to stand up, collapsing on the ground again. He set his phone down on the floor, leaving Scott on speaker as he checked on the beta. “Liam, look at me; you have to stay awake.”

Liam nodded, looking at the chimera, vison blurry, head spinning.

“Scott, I’ll call you back,” Theo quickly hung up the phone. He picked up Liam rinsed off his hands then took him back to his room, covering him in blankets. He ran out to the gym and grabbed him some electrolyte powder, receiving a concerned look from Tate. 

“Drink this,” Theo sat down beside him.

“What-“

“Water with electrolytes in it; you need it don’t complain.”

“Fine,” Liam gave a weak growl, lying against Theo’s pillows.

Theo picked up his phone and called Scott back before the alpha got into the jeep and drove there himself.

“Theo, is Liam okay?” Scott picked up in more of a shout than a question.

“He’s fine now,” Theo looked over at Liam trying to drink the glass of water, hands shaking.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, he’s fine.”

“He passed out didn’t he?”

Theo left the room, trying to escape Liam’s earshot, “yes, he still can’t eat, and this Friday they have a lacrosse game.”

“Oh no,” Scott muttered on the other line.

“Oh, that’s not all they are playing Devenford.”

“As in Devenford Prep?”

“No, Scott Devenford public what do you think?” Theo snapped.

“Do you think you can control him?”

“Hopefully,” Theo muttered, “any tips?”

“We’ve chained him before, but normally he usually focuses on his anchor.”

“What’s his anchor?”

“You know,” Scott answered.

Theo sighed, “I’ll protect him, don’t worry about us.”

“If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call.”

“Thanks, Scott.”

“Thank you, Theo.”

Theo walked back to his room; Liam was asleep already lying against his pillows. He looked so small, fragile, but Theo knew better. He knew Liam could snap his arm in half with one growl. He could hold his own, but if he wasn’t in control he was dangerous, worn out or not. He went to go clean in the gym, seeing he was finally asleep.

“Theo,” Liam said softly as he wandered out as he was almost done cleaning.

“I smell blood on you,” Theo turned to look at him shaking. 

“I need help,” Liam admitted. 

Theo rushed over as the beta began to fall over again. He glanced at the head wound; blood was coming from it again. He was in pain, a lot of pain. 

“Liam, we have to go to the hospital; you’re not healing.” 

Liam nodded as Theo slowly took away his pain. Theo didn’t hesitate; he wrapped gauze around his head. Then, he picked him up and carried him out to his truck. 

“Liam, you have to stay awake.”

Liam nodded weakly before passing out. 

“Damn it, Liam,” Theo muttered as they pulled in. 

Melissa of course had to be at the front desk.

“Theo, what did you do?” she jumped up.

“It wasn’t me,” Theo growled, “he hit his head earlier; it isn’t healing.” 

“Why isn’t he healing?” Melissa drug him back to a room.

“Does he look okay to you?”

“Not at all, when was the last time he slept or ate?” 

“Properly, months,” Theo mumbled. 

“His body can’t keep him alive and heal,” Melissa muttered, “he is losing blood still; I need to close this. Hold him down.”

Theo nodded taking away more pain as Melissa began to repair Parrish’s stitches, “His body is freezing, he’s shaking, I think he lost too much blood.” 

“Well, help him!” Theo shouted at her. 

Melissa stared at Theo noticing his panic; she wasn’t blind to see that Theo cared about him. 

“I’m going to get his father, and we might need to get him a blood transfusion.”

“Melissa, can’t you get another doctor,” Theo stared at her.

“I know you are trying to protect him, but Theo, he needs help.” 

“Okay, just help him,” Theo nodded, gripping his hand. 

Dr.Geyer came in a few minutes later full of worry and concern; they quickly started a blood transfusion as Theo just sat there holding his hand. 

“He’s going to be okay,” Dr.Geyer ensured the chimera, “Melissa, a word.” 

She nodded following him out into the hallway. 

Theo sighed listening to their conversation; he knew it was about Liam. 

“Melissa, why isn’t he healing like normal?” 

“David, I think you know why.” 

“What am I supposed to do? He can’t sleep, he doesn’t eat, he just puts too much pressure on himself. He’s falling apart, and it’s scaring me. He’s trying to be in charge of everything; how did Scott do it?”

“He didn’t. There were a lot of times he was too hard on himself, a lot of times he got himself hurt, but he wasn’t alone, and neither is Liam.”

“What would you do if this was Scott?” 

“I don’t know maybe make him stay here for a little bit, but I know Liam isn’t one to sit out.” 

“He would hate it; I can’t do that to him, but I might have to. I’ll give him a few days.” 

“He’s strong, but I know Scott, and everyone is worried about him too.”

Theo nodded, rubbing Liam’s hand waiting for him to wake up. 

“We are going to have him stay the night, then we will see how he is in the morning,” Dr.Geyer walked back in the room, “do you want to stay with him?” 

Theo looked at the man, “yes, I’ll call off tomorrow.” 

“Thank you,” the man nodded, “for taking care of him.”

“Thank you for trusting me with him.”

“Theo?” Liam murmured, waking up.

“Hey,” Theo nodded grabbing his hand, “how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Liam admitted. 

“You lost a lot of blood,” Dr.Geyer looked at his stepson, “does it hurt?”

Liam shook his head, “I think Theo took it.”

“I did,” Theo smiled slightly.

“Okay, I need you to tell me everything that happened,” Dr.Geyer sat down beside Theo. 

“I passed out at the sheriff’s station; I was just tired and tried to shift.”

Dr.Geyer sighed, “Liam you need rest, a lot of rest.”

“I can’t,” Liam looked up.

“Liam, you need to, or I will force you to.”

Liam looked like he had been kicked. Theo watched his expression change from careless to fear. Theo grabbed his hand to stop it from shaking.

“Okay, I will.” 

“Good, now. I’m letting Theo stay with you tonight to finish this blood transfusion, then I will see tomorrow if you can go home.” 

“Did you tell mom?” Liam looked up.

“I think we can keep this quiet if you promise me you’ll try,” Dr.Geyer smiled hugging his son.

“Thanks, Dad,” Liam nodded. 

“Get some rest,” the man smiled. 

“Theo,” Liam whispered. 

“What Little Wolf?”

“Can you-uh-“

“Do this,” Theo smiled, climbing into the bed with him. 

Liam nodded, letting Theo wrap his arms around him. 

“What’s happening with me?” Liam said softly. 

“Your body can’t keep yourself alive and heal your wounds at the same time.” 

Liam nodded, “I’m just tired of everything.”

“I know, but you’re the strongest beta I know,” Theo brushed his hair, “you need to rest today and tomorrow. It’s the full moon on Friday.”

“I can handle full moons fine,” Liam muttered. 

“Recently?” 

“Fine, I might have been having trouble recently.”

“That’s what I thought, now go to sleep.”

“Theo-“

“I love you, Liam,” Theo stared at him, “and I’m not letting you get hurt.”

“Did you just say you love me?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“Not if I say I love you too,” Liam smiled before closing his eyes. 

Theo woke up to Liam’s phone ringing, “hey, Nolan. Liam’s not coming to school today.” 

“I am going to school,” Liam groaned.

“Stand,” Theo muttered.

Liam tried to sit up and collapsed back onto the bed beside the chimera. 

“Okay, maybe not,” Liam mumbled. 

“Where are you guys?” Nolan asked over the phone.

“My house,” Liam shouted. 

“The hospital,” Theo shook his head. 

“Is he okay?”

“He’s alive,” Theo shrugged, “see you, Nolan.”

“Whose side are you on?” Liam growled.

“Don’t push away your friends,” Theo looked at him, “I’m on the side that keeps you alive.”

“Fine,” Liam let Theo sit up as the chimera swung himself off the bed. 

Dr.Geyer walked in a few minutes later, “how’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Liam looked at him.

“Okay, let me check this out,” he lifted the bandage off the beta’s head, “well, it’s healing slowly.” 

“Can I go home then?” Liam pleaded.

“Not yet, you have to eat something, then you can go home and rest all day, and I mean it.” 

“Fine,” Liam rolled his eyes as he heard three familiar footsteps. 

“Don’t you three have school,” Dr.Geyer smiled. 

“I have a 4.9,” Mason smiled. 

“I’m sick,” Nolan faked coughed. 

“Corey, what’s your excuse?” 

“I kind of just felt the need to disappear for a day,” Corey smirked. 

“I’m fine guys,” Liam nodded.

“Here, we brought you coffee and Theo food,” Mason handed it to them.

“Thank you,” Theo was shocked they were giving him something, but he did take care of their best friend. 

“I’m going to get a nurse to bring you something small, okay?” 

Liam nodded as he stared at his friends; they were all counting on him, but right now he could barely handle himself. 

A nurse came in with two slices of toast and apple slices, “I have doctor’s orders that you have to eat that and keep it down before you can be released.” 

Liam nodded, glaring at the food like it was poison. 

“It’s not a lot,” Theo nodded. 

Liam reluctantly started chewing on an apple slice while he leaned on Theo, thirty minutes later, and a lot of breaks. He finally finished one piece of toast and the apple. Dr.Geyer agreed he could let him go on the condition he would rest all day. 

“So, a movie?” Mason suggested.

Liam nodded, “I guess; I can’t do anything else.” 

Corey put in Captain America because Theo never saw any of the Marvel movies. It was nice; Liam was slightly distracted by the overarching doom of the hunters being back. Theo let him curl up into the side of him. Mason and Corey were on top of each other, and Nolan was just happy to have friends. Liam looked at them; they were a mismatched group, but they could hold off hunters if they needed to. Liam didn’t even notice he was nodding off on the chimera’s shoulder.


	12. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vomiting, food issues, EDNOS, mentions of past child abuse

Liam was standing in a field; it was dark. Everything was dark he began walking, looking for something to show him where he was. That’s when he stumbled upon it, a body, filled with bullet wounds. He turned and heard a whisper, “it’s all your fault.”

“Li, Liam,” Theo shook him awake. 

“Theo,” Liam gasped opening his eyes. 

“Easy, I’m here,” Theo spoke calmly. 

Liam looked at him then at Mason, Corey, and Nolan staring at him with concern. 

“What happened?”

“You were whimpering and screaming for thirty minutes; you wouldn’t wake up,” Mason informed him.

“It didn’t feel like that long,” Liam sighed.

“You have been asleep for four hours,” Theo rubbed his back slowly.

“I didn’t realize,” Liam admitted. 

“It’s okay; you needed it. Your dad is upstairs; do you need anything?”

Liam shook his head, “let him sleep.”

“How about we get something to eat?” Theo suggested.

“Okay, can we go out to eat?” Liam asked.

“Are you sure?” Theo stared at him. 

Liam nodded, “I need to get out of here.” 

“Let’s go,” Mason shrugged. 

Theo helped Liam to his feet while Mason, Corey, and Nolan headed out towards Mason’s car. 

“What were you dreaming about?”

“I don’t know; it was dark. Then, I stumbled over a body. I couldn’t see who it was; I think it was a woman.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it, come on it was nothing,” Liam sighed, “I was probably just thinking about the hunters.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Theo grabbed his arm. 

“Where to?” Mason looked back as Theo and Liam climbed in beside Nolan. 

“The diner on the outside of town?” 

“We haven’t been there in a while,” Mason pulled out.

“We have,” Theo smirked. 

“I’ve noticed.”  
Nolan looked up after staring out the window, “what are we supposed to do?”

“What do you mean?” Liam looked over at him. 

“Hunters,” Nolan sighed. 

“You told them?” Liam glared at the chimera. 

“Safety concern?” 

Liam rolled his eyes, “nothing until we figure out more information.” 

“I thought the Sheriff told you to stay out of this,” Corey looked back. 

“I’m supposed to be the protector of Beacon Hills,” Liam muttered, “I’m not laying low.” 

“As long as you don’t get yourself killed,” Mason glared at him through the rearview mirror.

“I’m always careful.”

“Right, Little Wolf,” Theo shook his head. 

“Hi again, brought some friends this time? What can I get you guys?” the waitress from their first “date” walked over. 

They placed their orders as Liam curled into Theo’s side.

“What?” Theo looked down, hearing his heartbeat speed up. 

“Nothing,” Liam stood up suddenly running to the restroom. 

Mason looked over at Theo and indicated to follow him. The chimera stood up and quickly chased after his boyfriend. 

“Easy,” Theo walked in as Liam was coughing up nothing. He knelt beside him to make sure he didn’t pass out right there and then.

Liam finally got control over himself and collapsed into Theo’s chest. 

“What happened?” 

“I just got sick.”

“What were you thinking about then?” 

“My stupid dream,” Liam said quietly, “I don’t know, but I feel like something is going to happen.”

“Have you always got yourself worked up over everything like this?”

“Not for a long time,” Liam shrugged, “I’m usually fine or take it out in rage, but now it’s like eating at me from the inside.” 

“Liam, I think you need to see someone.” 

“And tell them what? I’m a werewolf! I keep on letting people get killed!” Liam’s claws were out, eyes glowing bright yellow. 

“Liam,” Theo started to grab his hand, “you can’t do anything else.” 

Liam’s eyes met the chimeras as they melted back into their blue tint, “I’m losing it.” 

Theo nodded, “I wouldn’t say losing it, but you’re breaking yourself apart.” 

“Why now? I’ve done a lot of stuff in my life I regret, but everything is catching up to me now.” 

“You’re handling things differently, and that’s okay. We just need to figure out how you cannot put this much pressure on yourself. Look at me, you are going to be okay.” 

“How do you do it?” 

“What?”

“Stay calm.” 

“Deep breathing, meditating, yoga,” Theo smirked. 

“I’m being serious!”

“Okay,” Theo turned the conversion back down, “I focus on what I can control now, and what I actually care about it. Yes, Liam, I regret the things I’ve done all of it. The past six months, I beat myself up over it too. Ever since you brought me back, I wished I was sent back down because it’s what I deserved. You’re right I didn’t care what happened to me with the ghost riders; I pretended to because that’s what I am on the outside, selfish, evil, arrogant, but getting my heart ripped out over and over again by my sister changed me. It made me realize that if I continue doing what I was made to do then I should just not live at all. You gave me a second chance, and I took it. Then, I was by myself again, and I wanted to die, but I was afraid to. I had nothing to live for, nothing until I saw you fighting every instinct in your body to not shift at the station then I decided to stay. That’s all I could do, move on, and do something I wanted to.”

“What?”  
“Save you,” Theo stared at him. 

“I’m the only reason you are in control of yourself?”

“The only one.”

“But I care about you. I would do anything for you, but I still can’t stay in control.” 

“We aren’t the same. Liam, you would sacrifice yourself for most of the pack, your family, heck you would for a stranger. You think it’s your job to keep every single thing in this town alive, but it’s not. I think that’s what is making it hard for you to stay in control. You are driving your head in circles, worrying about everything that could happen, and not focusing on what you can control. You need to just let things happen, and if there’s something you can do you will, but you can’t control everything.”

Liam nodded. 

“Okay, this is what we are going to do, we are going to go back out and eat with your friends. Then, I’m going to go home with you, and we are going to sit down and figure out everything that you are worried about.”

“What is that going to do?”

“Help you reason through it, you are freaking yourself out over everything, so let’s make it make sense.” 

“I think I can do that.”

“I know you can.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Theo sighed, grabbing his hand. 

Mason, Corey, and Nolan all stared at them as they finally walked out. The same look of concern across all of their faces.

“Are you okay?” Mason asked as soon as they sat back down. 

Liam nodded, “I’m okay.” 

“Good,” Mason glanced over at Theo to read his expression. The chimera nodded in agreeance.

Liam started picking at his food as Mason and Corey started talking about something to break the silence. Nolan’s eyes kept wandering over to a table that came in while Theo and Liam were in the restroom.   
“What’s going on?” Theo stared at Nolan. 

“I know them,” Nolan whispered. 

“Hunters?” Liam looked up a little too loudly. 

Theo glared at him. 

“They were.” 

“Are they looking at us?” Corey asked. 

“No,” Nolan admitted, “but it’s just weird.” 

“Liam or Theo, can you hear what they are saying?”

“Just talking about football,” Theo shrugged.

“Maybe they retired like you?” Mason suggested.

“I don’t know,” Nolan admitted, “why did they come in here?”

“They are hungry,” Theo suggested. 

“They wouldn’t know Mason’s car,” Liam added on. 

“I guess,” Nolan dropped it as they all returned to their food. 

Liam was now too focused on the table to even attempt to eat more. Theo stomped on his foot under the table.

“What?” Liam growled.

“Stop staring, if you aren’t going to eat more at least don’t make it obvious.” 

“Fine.” 

The waitress came over with checks while they continued to sit there until the hunters got up and left. 

“They didn’t seem to notice us,” Nolan finally decided. 

“Or if they did they were quiet about it,” Theo agreed. 

“What if they are planning something?” 

“Then, we fight back,” Liam growled, standing up to leave. 

“I swear,” Theo shook his head, making sure Liam didn’t fall over. 

“See they are gone,” Mason said as they walked out. 

“They knew we were here though,” Nolan ripped a track out from underneath Mason’s front tire. 

“How did you know that was there?” Corey stared at the boy. 

“Monroe taught us how to use it; I didn’t, but I had a suspicion.” 

“Anything else we should be aware of?” Liam asked. 

“They know we were here.”

“They won’t attack us at home or school.” 

“Then, that’s what we do just go home,” Theo shook his head, “they would have attacked us if they wanted to.” 

“Then, what are they planning?” 

“Let the Sheriff handle it unless something else becomes apparent.” 

They finally climbed into the car; everyone on even more edge than they already were. Nolan was tapping his fingers across the windowsill, Liam’s claws were dug into his palms, despite Theo’s attempts to grab them, Mason was way too focused on the road, while Corey stared out the window, flickering in and out of visibility. 

Mason pulled up to Nolan’s house.

“Are you sure you are going to be safe?” Liam looked at his co-captain. 

“We have a security system,” Nolan shrugged, “I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

“Text me if you see anything.”

“I will, uh thanks for the ride,” Nolan nodded at Mason. 

“Get some sleep, and stop thinking about it,” Mason looked back at his best friend as they pulled up to Liam’s house. 

“I will be safe,” Liam nodded. 

“Liam, I’m serious.”  
“I will Mas.” 

“Theo make sure he doesn’t do anything,” Mason smirked at the chimera.

“Have a goodnight,” Corey waved as they stepped out. 

“You too, Corey,” Theo nodded for the both of them. 

“Okay, claws away,” Theo stated as Liam opened the front door. 

Liam sighed, sitting down on the couch. Theo slid down beside him, wrapping his jacket around him. 

“Talk,” Theo stated.

“I already tell you everything.”

“Liam, we can’t figure this out if you aren’t going to admit what is bothering you.”

“Everything.”

“No, we are going to figure out what exactly is making you lose control.”

“It’s my fault Brett and Lori are dead. Monroe found the ball I stabbed and that’s what she used to figure out Brett was a werewolf. We found it in the parking lot the next day. I lead them straight into that trap without thinking.” 

“What can you do about that now?”

“Nothing, I guess, try to forgive myself.”

Theo nodded, “go on.”

“Gabe is dead because of me.”

“He was going to kill us,” Theo sighed, “I know you don’t like anyone being dead, but he wasn’t a good person.”

“He was scared like everyone.”

“Nolan was scared; Gabe had fun.” 

“Okay, Hayden left me.” 

“To protect her sister, plus I’m better anyways.”

“You are,” Liam nodded, “I’m in charge of making sure no one else dies.” 

“How?”

“Scott did it.”

“Did he? I mean he tried the same as you will, but a lot of people have died in this town.”

“I guess I just need to be aware of things,” Liam nodded. 

“Exactly. What else?” 

“That’s it.”

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m not!”

“Fine, I’m worried one of you is going to die. I couldn’t live with myself if you, Mason, Corey, or even Nolan died.”

“Liam, we trust you, and we know you would do anything to save us.” 

Liam nodded. 

“What else?” 

“What if Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, or anyone else gets hurt or killed?” 

“What are you supposed to do about that when they are all over the world?”

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugged. 

“Exactly,” Theo sighed, “Liam, I don’t want to say that you will be okay, but you have everything that is in your control covered. You can’t keep worrying about what might happen, but there’s something else too isn’t there?” 

Liam nodded as tears began to form in his eyes, “I know who the body was in my dream.” 

“Who?”

“My mom.” 

“Is she still at that conference?”

Liam nodded.   
“Call her,” Theo stared at him. 

“What if-“

“Call her!” 

Liam picked up his phone and called her cell phone. 

Theo sighed in relief as his mom picked up. 

“Mom?” 

“Liam, hi honey how’s it going?” 

“Good,” Liam nodded, “I’m with Theo at the house.”

“That’s nice of you two to be hanging out. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine, Liam stop worrying about me. You know I will be back Friday night.”

“Please be careful.” 

“Liam, I’m always careful.” 

“Mom is my father-“

“Liam, what is going on with you? He has five more years.”

“I know I just have this feeling-“

“Do you want to go talk to that psychiatrist again?” 

“No,” Liam sighed, “It’s-“

“You are safe; I am safe. We have your dad. Liam, you are a werewolf now; you will be able to defend yourself now. You have Theo, and all your friends, Mason and his family would do anything for you. The Sheriff loves you; you have nothing to worry about. You have a game on, Saturday don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Focus on that, I know you will do great.” 

“Okay, Mom, I love you.”   
“I love you too, Liam, we will talk more when I get home.” 

Liam sighed and looked up at the chimera who was more confused now than ever, “I, uh, in my dream, I heard a voice that said, “it’s all your fault,” it was my father.” 

“Your step-dad?” 

“No, my actual father.”

“He hurt you,” Theo stared at him. 

“How’d you guess?”

“Your IED,” Theo admitted, “it usually forms from a trauma response, commonly abusive relationships.”

Liam nodded, “I was young, that’s why I transferred to Devenford to start fresh then I messed that up.” 

“But you are safe now, you know that right?”

“I know; he’s in jail,” Liam agreed, “just I haven’t dreamed about him in a long time.”

“Li, we just talked through everything. You are going through a lot it probably just triggered something.” 

“I guess,” Liam agreed, “I just need to work through things.”

Theo nodded, “It’s going to take time and a lot of work, but you have us.” 

“I know.” 

“I love you,” Theo bent down and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
